


For a mad dog

by Mange



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Violence, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Rough Sex, Russia, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mange/pseuds/Mange
Summary: Hier, tief im Osten Russlands, in einer Metropole, in der sich Moscheen mit orthodoxen Kirchen abwechseln, lässt der Frühling lange auf sich warten. Brock heilt nur langsam, aber sie haben Zeit, bevor sie sich Captain America stellen.Jack und Brock tauchen unter.





	For a mad dog

**Author's Note:**

> You can knock at any door, but wherever you go, you know they've been there before  
> Well winners can lose and things can get strained  
> But whatever you change, you know the dogs remain  
>  
> 
> \- [Pink Floyd; The Dogs of War](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5XD-8lJ-PY)

 

 

**+i.**

 

     Brock wacht die ganze Autofahrt über nicht auf, bis sie über die weißrussische Grenze sind. Er schläft zusammengesunken, die rechte, weniger verbrannte Hälfte seines Gesichts an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt, und die Narben sind unter der Kapuze kaum zu sehen.

Im Auto ist es dunkel. Das Armaturenbrett leuchtet schwach, und der Motor hustet bei jedem Anfahren, dass Jack befürchtet, die Karre könnte unter ihnen zusammenbrechen.

Polen, war das. Oder Litauen. Irgendein Autohändler, der einen müden Blick auf seinen gefälschten Ausweis warf und keine Fragen stellte. Die Grenzen verschwimmen. Er hat seit zwei Tagen nicht geschlafen.

Brock, steif und zitternd, schreckt hoch, als die Grenzwache ins Auto leuchtet. Jack erklärt ihnen etwas auf gebrochenem Russisch, hält die Papiere hoch, Krankentransport, 150 Dollar und keine weiteren Fragen, und drückt das Gaspedal nicht durch, bis sie aus Sichtweite verschwunden sind.

Brocks Kleidung raschelt. Er grunzt und zischt und schnallt sich nach einigen Minuten den Sicherheitsgurt ab. Jack mustert ihn im Rückspiegel, aber sagt nichts. Sie haben die Fahrt über kaum gesprochen. Jack macht es nichts aus. Die Stille ist gut, weil sie gewohnt ist und Brock sich beim Sprechen quält.

"Wasser", krächzt er und Jack reicht ihm eine Flasche nach hinten. Ihre Hände streifen sich. Brocks Hand ist rau und selbst unter den Bandagen warm.

 

Brock befiehlt, Jack folgt. Er mag das Auto lenken, und Brock die meiste Zeit über schlafen, wenn er kann, wenn die Tabletten wirken und er nicht vor Schmerzen zittert, aber die alten Strukturen sind noch da. Brock ist ein Krüppel, und Jack lenkt das Auto durch Weißrussland. Brock atmet so vorsichtig, dass Jack hinhören muss, um sich sicher zu sein, dass er es noch tut und Jacks Knie schmerzen vom langen Fahren.

Irgendwo machen die Agenten von SHIELD - das, was davon übrig ist - und Interpol und CIA und aller anderen Agenturen, die Jack und Brock gehörig in den Arsch ficken wollen, Jagd auf sie, und es wird noch einmal sechs Monate brauchen, bis sich die Lage soweit beruhigt hat, dass sie nur daran denken können, sich wieder in den Staaten zu zeigen.

Sie nehmen den Zug, in Lakjevskau. Jack setzt Brock in den Rollstuhl, zieht ihm eine Mütze über und hofft, dass keiner genauer hinsieht, was verdammt idiotisch ist, aber nicht so sehr, wie das Geld im Umschlag, hoch leben die alten Sowjetstaaten und ihre bitteren Gehälter.

Die Zugbegleiterin ist eine ältere, volle Dame mit blond gefärbtem Haar und frisch gebügelter Uniform. Sie blinzelt sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Auf der Plattform sind noch drei andere Menschen, es ist schneidend kalt. In Russland wird es kälter werden. Die Luft riecht nach Schnee.

Jack zieht die Schultern ein. Er ist zu groß, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, und dazu sitzt Brock im Rollstuhl, teils, weil seine Schmerzen zu stark sind, teils, weil Menschen peinlich berührt sind und nicht genauer hinsehen.

Die Frau rasselt etwas herunter was Jack, selbst mit seinen besten Russischkenntnissen aus Trinkgelagen in der Ukraine und Jugoslawien, nicht versteht. Er nickt.

"Spasibo", sagt er. Die Zugbegleiterin ist schon beim nächsten Menschen. Erst da fällt ihm auf, dass sie Weißrussisch spricht.

Er nimmt Brock vorsichtig auf die Arme und setzt ihn im Abteil ab, bevor er zurückkehrt, um den Rollstuhl zusammenzulegen.

Jack verstaut den Rollstuhl über den Betten und schließt die Tür im Abteil. Sie haben vier Betten gebucht, um alleine zu sein, und selbst dafür ist der Preis lächerlich. Er hätte mehr für einen Flug aus DC bezahlt, für die Hälfte der Strecke und einen Sitz.

Brock liegt auf dem roten Kunstlederbezug der unteren Pritsche. Er hat sich die Kapuze abgestreift und atmet flach und gequält, seine Augen huschen von Jack zurück durchs Abteil.

Jack setzt sich auf die Pritsche gegenüber und schiebt die schwarze Sporttasche mit Wechselsachen und Geld unter den Sitz. Er stellt zwei Wasserflaschen und eine handvoll Mandarinen auf den Tisch am Fenster. Die weiße Spitzendecke hat einen gelben Fleck. Der Zug schnauft und rattert. Sie setzen sich in Bewegung, und der kleine, dunkle, weißrussische Bahnhof zieht im Schritttempo am Fenster vorbei.

Jack zieht die Spitzenvorhänge zu und holt die Leinenbettwäsche von den oberen Pritschen. Brock bewegt sich nicht. Jack sieht nicht genau hin. Er hat sich immer noch nicht an seinen Anblick gewöhnt.

Er legt die Bettwäsche neben sich aufs Kissen und erlaubt es sich, die Muskeln in Beinen, Kiefer und Armen zu entspannen, zum ersten Mal seit Stunden.

Brock stemmt sich auf beiden Händen hoch und bringt sich in eine zusammengesunkene Sitzposition. Er zischt und schnappt nach Luft, aber fragt nicht nach Hilfe.

Jack guckt irgendwo nach unten, auf Brocks Knie in der schäbigen Jogginghose, die nicht so stark auf seiner geschundenen Haut reibt, wie Jeans.

"Drei Tage", sagt er.

Brock streckt eine Hand nach der Wasserflasche aus. Seine Finger zittern, als er versucht, den Verschluss abzuschrauben, und er schafft es selbst nach einer Minute drehen nicht.

Jack greift sich die zweite Flasche, obwohl er keinen Durst hat, und nimmt betont stark ein paar Schlücke Wasser. Der Plastikdeckel rollt von der Pritsche auf den dünnen, grauen Teppich.

Jack wischt sich den Mund sauber und steht wortlos auf, um sich neben Brock zu setzen.

"Moskau?" Brock umklammert die geschlossene Wasserflasche, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortreten. Es muss wehtun.

Jack schüttelt den Kopf. "Weiter." Weiter in den Osten. Moskau ist zu auffällig. Groß, aber die Metro zu überwacht, wie ein zweites, dreckiges, großes London. "Wir halten in Perm. Ich hab da einen Gefallen einzulösen."

Jack fängt aus dem Augenwinkel auf, wie Brock sich über die trockenen Lippen leckt. Er blickt ihm immer noch nicht ins Gesicht. "Petrov?" Er spricht langsam, macht große Pausen beim Wispern. "Die Sache mit der Ladung Sigs?"

Jack nickt. "Jugoslawien. Wir haben damals seinen Arsch gerettet." Aus dieser Nähe spürt er, wie Brock in schnellen, starken Schüben zittert. Er leckt sich schon wieder über die Lippen. Jack nimmt ihm die Wasserflasche aus den bandagierten Fingern, ohne hinzusehen, ohne zu stoppen, weil Brocks Stolz ein zerbrechliches, dünnes Ding ist, das zusammen mit seinem Körper geschunden wurde und sagt: "Dort sehen wir weiter."

Er dreht sich zu Brock und sieht ihm seit drei Tagen zum ersten Mal richtig ins Gesicht. In der Kabine ist es dunkel bis auf das Licht von der oberen Pritsche, das er vergessen hat auszuschalten, als er den Rollstuhl verlud.

Die Schatten werden bizarr verzerrt von den wulstigen Narben, tauchen Areale in Dunkelheit und heben andere hervor. Die Haare auf der linken Seite seines Kopfes sind nicht nachgewachsen. Dort ist es am schlimmsten, die Haut rot, irritiert und verzogen wie zerknüllte Frischhaltefolie, geschwärzt und tot, wo sie in den Hals übergeht. Er bräuchte einen Chirurgen, und selbst dann würden sie ihn wohl nie wieder richtig herstellen können.

Jack hebt die Wasserflasche. Brocks Blick huscht über seine Hand, und er kann nicht sagen, ob er sie ihm wegschlagen oder gleich angreifen wird, bis Brock seine Finger darauflegt, die Flasche ankippt und trinkt. Er macht glucksende, stöhnende Laute und schließt die Augen. Er leert die Literflasche in einer Minute und lässt sich die zweite Flasche an die Lippen setzen. Diesmal trinkt er langsamer, zurückgelehnt an die Kunstpolster, Kinn und Sweatshirt durchnässt. Jack lässt sich Zeit. Er hält die Flasche und fixiert sich auf Brocks springendem Adamsapfel.

Nachdem er fertig ist, wischt er die speichelnasse Öffnung mit dem Handrücken ab und wirft die Flasche unter den Sitz. Er lehnt den Kopf nach hinten. Es ist zu eng auf der Pritsche für zwei erwachsene Männer, die halb liegen, halb sitzen, aber Jack hat keine Kraft, sich zu rühren, und Brock widerspricht nicht. Er zittert jetzt weniger, aber stößt den Atem langsam und gequält aus.

Selbst durch Brocks Jogginghose, wo sich ihre Knie streifen, lodert seine Haut. Jack überschlägt in seinem Kopf träge die Zeit bis zum nächsten Schmerzmittel. Noch ein paar Stunden. Brock wird nicht schlafen können. Jack fallen die Augen zu, zum gleichmäßigen Schienenklopfen und Brocks pfeifendem Atem, aber der Stress hält ihm vom Einschlafen ab. Sein Herzschlag schnellt hoch, wenn das Knarzen der Liegen klingt, wie eine dritte Person im Abteil.

Es ist anders, als in Afghanistan auf der Lauter zu liegen. Es ist gut, fantastisch, mit dem Fallschirm zu springen oder einen Raum zu stürmen, wenn das Adrenalin hochpeitscht und er danach hart vor Aufregung wird. Neun Tage, kaum schlafend, rennend, wie Ratten, immer in Anspannung, und es zermürbt. Zumindest sind sie aus den Staaten raus.

Jack verschiebt sein Bein, um mehr von der Wärme zu spüren. Er atmet tief, bis sein Atem sich Brocks anpasst. Wattige Müdigkeit im Abteil. Der Zug schläft. Brock riecht nach Bandagen und saurem Schweiß und Jack stellt sich vor, wie gut es wäre, wenn er ihm jetzt die Schultern massieren könnte. Er wäre ihm dankbar. Vielleicht würde er dabei einschlafen. Sich gegen seine Brust lehnen. Die Bandagen riechen nicht unangenehm, scharf und süßlich nach Medizin.

Jack schläft ein, und als er aufwacht, ist er gegen Brocks Hüfte gesunken, ein Bein angezogen, das andere von der Liege baumelnd. Er ist sofort wach. Draußen ist es immer noch dunkel.

Jack richtet sich auf und erstarrt. Brock beobachtet ihn.

"Schlaf weiter", krächzt er. In seinen Augen liegt eine bodenlose, gestörte Ruhe, die Jack das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. Er kann sich gut vorstellen, dass Brock ihn die ganze Zeit über beim Schlafen beobachtet hat. Er schwingt die Beine von der Liege, langsam und flüssig, weil seine Instinkte schreien, dass er sich Brock gegenüber wie einem kranken Tier zu verhalten hat. Auf dem Tisch liegen weniger Tabletten.

Jack knipst das Licht an. Brock blinzelt langsam. Seine Pupillen sind riesig und dunkel, Schweißtropfen rollen seine Stirn herunter. Als Jack aufsteht, folgt ihm sein Blick mit einem Moment Verzögerung.

"Wie viel hast du genommen?", fragt Jack. Er ballt die Fäuste und entspannt sie wieder.

Brock schüttelt den Kopf. "Entspann dich, Baby", sagt er. Er vernuschelt die Wörter, eine Aussprache, die beinahe betrunken wirkt, wenn Jack ihn nicht schon oft genug betrunken gesehen hätte und wüsste, dass es im Abteil keinen Alkohol gibt.

 

 

 

Brock schläft ein, aber nicht durch, in Schüben, setzt sich auf und keucht und wälzt sich umher, was es nur noch schlimmer macht. Jack dämmert. Die Erinnerungen sind Momentaufnahmen aus Schlaf und Wachen - Brock, Streifen von Licht, die seine Arme aus der Dunkelheit schälen, wenn sie sich Bahnhöfen nähern - rhythmisch - schwarz und weiß - schwarz und weiß.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\- i.**

 

     Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Jack Rollins für seinen Vorgesetzten schwärmt.

Jack, riesig und schweigsam, kontrolliert und ruhig, auf jeder Mission so wortkarg, dass er genauso gut nicht da sein könnte, bis er den Abzug drückt, der weniger Emotionen zeigt, als ein verdammter Eisbär, hat etwas für Brock.

Brock weiß das nicht nur wegen der Bereitwilligkeit, mit der Jack nach Einsätzen auf die Knie geht, um ihm den Schwanz zu lutschen.

Manchmal fängt er Rollins Blicke auf, wenn er in voller Ausrüstung vor seinen Männern steht, das Gewehr geschultert, und bekommt eine Gänsehaut von seinem ruhigen Fokus.

Brock geht voraus, Jack folgt. Das macht sie so verdammt gut. Und dass Jack ihm widerstandslos jeden Befehl abnimmt, und dass Jack ihm die Pranken in die Hüften stemmt, während er ihn in den Mund nimmt, und dass er, nach allem, was Brock aus ihm herauslesen kann, was verdammt witzig ist und so seltsam, dass er lacht, manchmal, wenn Rollins schon wieder in die Knie geht ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, dass Brock sein verdammter Schwarm ist-

Das macht sie noch besser.

 

 

Als sie Brock zum Kommandeur ihrer kleinen Gruppe ernennen, schnürt es ihm die Brust zusammen. Er ist nicht emotional, aber das sind seine Männer, und unter jemandem zu dienen, der schlechter ist, als er, könnte er nicht ertragen. Was die meisten Menschen sind. Rollins ist erschreckend gut, und er legt Brock häufiger auf die Matte, als andersherum, aber ihm fehlt es an Charme und Willen.

Also ernennen sie Brock zum Befehlshaber. An diesem Abend feiern die Männer mit ihm, und Brock ist so betrunken, an Alkohol und purem Glück, dass er erst nach einer Weile bemerkt, dass Rollins lächelt.

Das alleine ist so beängstigend, dass Brock beinahe wieder nüchtern wird. Und da sind noch die anderen Zeichen. Sicher, es ist nicht offensichtlich - Rollins schlägt ihm auf den Rücken, wie die anderen Männer, er schlingt ihm einen mächtigen Arm um die Schultern, setzt sich neben ihn an die Bar und gratuliert ihm, "wurde Zeit, Boss", und prostet ihm zu, wenn Brock eine neue Runde ausgibt, aber seine Berührungen bleiben ein wenig länger, als sie sollten. Er lässt ihn nicht nach ein paar Sekunden los, sondern wartet erst, bis Brock sein Bier ausgetrunken hat, und bestellt ihm noch währenddessen fürsorglich ein neues nach.

Rollins kann trinken wie ein verdammter Ochse, aber er hält sich zurück. Während ihr Kommando Trinklieder grölt, sitzt er neben Brock und lächelt und legt ihm unter dem Tisch freundschaftlich eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel - zu lange - und bis Brock, betrunken und euphorisch, versteht, dass Jack Rollins - _Jack Rollins_ \- auf ihn steht, ist es weit nach Mitternacht und der Großteil der Männer liegt entweder unter dem Tisch oder hat sich in den Weiten des Clubs verloren.

Vielleicht weiß es Jack selbst nicht einmal. Er würde es nicht wagen, wenn nicht so viel Alkohol fließen würde und er hoffen könnte, sich etwas herauszunehmen, nur für ein paar Sekunden länger.

Brock stemmt einen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und dreht sich zu Jack um, der sich mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf die schwarzen Polster zurückgelehnt hat und eine Stripperin beobachtet. Wenn Jack etwas tut, dann mit vollem Fokus, nicht mit diesem halbarschigen Versuch.

Etwas in Brocks Bauch dreht sich. Er ballt die Fäuste.

Jack Rollins ist kein Feigling, und er kann ihm trotzdem nicht in die Augen sehen.

"Jack", sagt er. In seinem Magen lodert eine irritierte, flache Wut. "Bist du ne Schwuchtel?"

Jack sitzt still. Er wendet seinen Blick nicht von der Stripperin ab, aber seine Muskeln spannen sich an. "Leck mich, Boss", sagt er freundschaftlich. Er lehnt sich vor, bis er Brocks Position imitiert, einen guten Kopf größer als er.

Sie blicken sich in die Augen. Brocks Herz hämmert, die Erwartung, dass Rollins ihm gleich in die Fresse schlägt, ein ziehendes, gutes Gefühl in seinen Fäusten.

Jack greift sich eine halbvolle Vodkaflasche vom Tisch und sinkt zurück. Er ist der erste, der wegblickt, aber es fühlt sich trotzdem so an, als hätte Brock verloren.

Jack setzt die Flasche nicht ab, bis sie leer ist. Manchmal muss er mit sich kämpfen und den Würgereflex zurückschlucken, aber er hört nicht auf zu trinken. Er stellt die Flasche vorsichtig zurück. Seine Augen glänzen vernebelt, und er leckt sich über die Lippen.

Brock fixiert sich auf dem Tropfen, der sein Kinn herunterrollt. Ihm ist plötzlich heiß, er kann den Schweiß spüren, der sein Hemd am Rücken durchtränkt. Jack wischt sich das Kinn mit dem Handrücken ab und steht auf. Er geht ohne ein Wort.

Brock braucht eine Minute, um seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Instinkte, die ihm zuschrien, Jack würde ihn zu Brei schlagen, mit ruhigem, kaltem Fokus, lassen seine Hände zittern.

(Jack würde, er würde, Gott, wie es wäre, von ihm einen geblasen zu bekommen, Gott, _Gott_ )

Brock ist hart.

Er steht auf. Der Raum schwankt. Wenn er sich das alles nur einbildet, wird er ne Entschuldigung haben, zu viel zu trinken, kein Wort mehr drüber verlieren -

Rollins sitzt an der Bar und besäuft sich. Brock schlägt ihm auf die Schulter und setzt sich neben ihn.

Jack schiebt ihm wortlos sein Getränk herüber und bestellt sich ein neues.

Brock zieht eine Grimasse, als er es trinkt - zu viel Alkohol, er schmeckt ihn, obwohl er betrunken ist - aber er trinkt es trotzdem, und der Gedanke, dass Jack gerade seine Lippen am Glas hatte, macht ihn geil. Jack gab ihm sein eigenes Getränk, ohne zu fragen. Das, auch, lässt seinen Kopf schwirren, mit einer seltsamen Macht, als wäre Rollins, der auf Missionen hinter ihm in Schritt fällt und ihm den Rücken deckt und wortlos sein Tempo angleicht, etwas, was er wirklich haben könnte, das ihm gehorcht, wie ein treuer Hund.

Er stützt sich auf die Bar und lehnt sich zu ihm herüber. In seiner Magengrube pulsiert es. Heute ist ein Tag zum Feiern, und Brock weiß verdammt gut, wie man _feiert_.

"Mach dir nichts draus", sagt er. Er kneift die Augen zusammen und grinst, mit so viel triefender Grausamkeit, wie er aufbringen kann, als wäre er vierzehn und würde auf den Klassenschwulen im Pausenflur nach dem Unterricht warten. "Ich sag den anderen nichts, Baby." Er leert sein Getränk und steht auf. In seinem Kopf surrt es und es ist fantastisch, großartig, die Sekunden, die sich ziehen und ziehen und der Raum kreist - Jack, seine weißen Fingerknöchel, das Glas umklammernd - die Bewegung - der Schlag.

Brock versucht nicht einmal, ihn abzufangen.

Es ist ein guter Schlag. Gerade, nicht geschwungen, obwohl Jack betrunken ist, mit genügend Kraft, dass er auf den Boden knallt und Blut aus seiner Nase tropft.

Sein Kopf und Schritt pulsieren. Das ist - er kann es sich nicht erlauben - wird sich nicht - nur so von ihm angefasst werden - nur so.

Er blickt hoch. Sein Blick ist starr. Er blinzelt nicht. Sein Lächeln ist halb, unfertig und gebleckt.

"Draußen", keucht er.

Jack atmet schwer. Das Glas ist vom Tresen gefallen. Brock stützt sich dort auf, wo die Splitter liegen und verlagert sein Gewicht, damit sie sich in seinen Handteller reiben. Er zieht sich am Hocker hoch und macht sich auf den Weg zur Tür, ignoriert das Murmeln und die Rufe der Gäste und der Bardame, die Stripperin, die geübt aus seinem Weg tritt, bevor es so aussehen könnte, als würde sie es absichtlich tun, und Jack, Jack folgt ihm.

Brock mahlt die Splitter in seiner Hand. Er ist so hart und glücklich, dass es schmerzt. Draußen lässt er sich von Jack zu Brei schlagen.

Er wurde zum Befehlshaber ernannt. Er hat es geschafft. Er hat es geschafft. Jack ist methodisch, aber die Bewegungen schlieren.

Am nächsten Tag ist es so, als sei nichts gewesen. Brock tastet sich die gebrochene Nase im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken ab und holt sich am Abend eine runter, während er auf die Bruchstelle presst.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**+ii.**

 

     Die Pirogi triefen vor Fett und durchweichen das Butterbrotpapier. Jack kauft sie einer alten Frau am Rand des Marktplatzes ab, die einen Holztisch mit Gebäck aufgebaut hat. Sie wärmt ihm die Pirogi in einer Mikrowelle auf, deren Kabel in einem kleinen Generator zu ihren Füßen verschwinden, der so brummt, als würde er gleich explodieren.

Jack dankt ihr, steif und schnell, wie es die Russen tun, und verlässt den Platz. Es hat aufgehört zu schneien. Der Kies, der über den Marktplatz verstreut wurde, knirscht unter seinen Stiefeln. Die Menschen eilen über ihn, die Gesichter gegen den schneidenden Wind gesenkt, in dicke Fellmäntel gehüllt, wer es sich leisten kann, alle ohne Ausnahme in schweren Hüten, die die Ohren bedecken.

Jack verbrennt sich die Lippen am Fett, das aus dem Pirogi spritzt. Er kaut langsam und gründlich, ohne darauf zu achten. Bis zum Frühling werden sie hier bleiben können, wahrscheinlich noch länger. Hier schenkt man ihnen nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit, tief im Osten, in einer Metropole, in der sich Moscheen mit orthodoxen Kirchen abwechseln und die Sprache wie Türkisch klingt, wie Russisch, wie etwas, was so lange vermischt wurde, bis es einen Brei formte.

Die Menschen hier haben dunkle Haare und schmale Augen. Jack fällt nur wegen seiner Größe auf, aber selbst das interessiert keinen, nicht, wenn es so kalt ist und Fremde so selten. Er wird für einen Russen gehalten, weil alle anderen Varianten zu unwahrscheinlich sind. Hier sind keine Amerikaner. Nicht so weit im Osten, nicht bei diesen Minusgraden, nicht, wenn diese Stadt zerfällt wie alle Postsowjetstädte, die nicht Moskau sind.

Er steckt sich die anderen zwei Pirogi in die Jackentaschen, um sie warmzuhalten.

Brock schläft, als er nach Hause kommt. Er schläft viel, diese Tage, vierzehn, fünfzehn Stunden, und wenn er nachts aufwacht, kann Jack ihn zischen und stöhnen hören, in der kalten Wohnung, in der es aus den Fenstern zieht. Brock friert, selbst wenn sie die Heizung auf die höchste Stufe drehen und er sich den schweren Mantel aus echtem Fell überwirft, den Jack für ihn in einem Laden erstanden hat, der Mode aus den Siebzigern verkaufte.

Es ist eine kleine, dreckige Wohnung, zwanzig Minuten von der Altstadt entfernt. Jack öffnet die Tür mit dem Magnetschlüssel und nimmt die Treppe, weil der Fahrstuhl nach Pisse riecht und das letzte Mal in den Neunzigern kontrolliert wurde. Die Vermieterin war zufrieden damit, zwei Mieten im Voraus zu bekommen, und zumindest leben in der Küche keine Kakerlaken, also ist sie gut genug.

Ein Zimmer, ein winziges Bad mit Boiler, das Wasser immer zu heiß, eine kleine Küchenzeile. Es gibt nur ein Bett - ein großes, graues Sofa mit Samtbezug, hart wie ein Brett, das den halben Raum ausfüllt.

In der Wohnung riecht es nach Rauch und Schweiß. Sie müssen wieder die Wäsche waschen, aber bisher konnte sich Jack nicht dazu bringen, die zwei Kilometer zum nächsten Waschsalon zu laufen. Er könnte der Nachbarin zahlen, damit sie es tut, aber Brocks Verbände und die Blutspuren auf der Kleidung und zwei erwachsene Männer, die alleine leben, sind schwer zu erklären.

Er stellt die Pirogi auf dem Hocker neben dem Bett ab und rasselt laut mit den Schlüsseln, um Brock nicht zu überraschen. Er schläft leicht, aber es ist besser, als ein Messer an den Hals zu bekommen. Sie haben es noch nicht geschafft, sich Waffen zu besorgen. Es ist nur in den Filmen einfach. Hier müsste er erst ein paar Tadschiken finden, Kasachen, vielleicht, und die nötigen Verbindungen haben, und seit dem Fall von Hydra liegen die meisten Agenten auf dem Grund, untergetaucht, meistens wortwörtlich.

Draußen ist es schon wieder, immer noch, dunkel. Brock regt sich, aber dreht sich nicht um.

Jack klopft sich im Flur den Schnee von den Schuhen und schüttelt den Mantel aus. Der Boden ist vollgesogen und dreckig vom schmelzenden Wasser. Er trägt die Handschuhe und die Mütze zur Heizung. Das wird den Geruch nicht besser machen, aber Brock kümmert es nicht, und Jack hat keine Lust, draußen zu erfrieren, weil er sich feuchte Handschuhe anzieht.

Hinter ihm rascheln die Laken. Brock schiebt sich mit dem ganzen Oberkörper hoch, bis er an die Lehne gelehnt sitzt. Er trägt einen Kapuzenpullover, der ihm zu groß ist und die Bettlaken haben sich um seine Beine geschlungen.

Jack packt ihm die Pirogi aus, damit er sich nicht herüberlehnen muss, aber Brock macht bloß einen heiseren, abfälligen Laut und pult sich eine Zigarette aus der Packung, die er neben dem Kopfkissen aufbewahrt. Früher hat er nicht so viel geraucht, schlecht für seine Lungen und Ausdauer; jetzt geht er durch zwei, drei Packungen billige, russische Zigaretten am Tag.

Das Fett glänzt an Jacks Fingern. "Du hast seit gestern nichts gegessen", sagt er. Brock stößt den Rauch aus, und er hat ihm _gesagt_ , dass er das Scheißfenster öffnen soll, und gut, er ist nicht seine Nanny, soll Brock den verdammten Tabak fressen.

Jack wirft ihm die Pirogi aufs Schoß und steht auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Er lässt die Heizung an - die Kosten werden sie nicht kümmern, und so bleiben zumindest seine Beine warm - und lehnt sich heraus. Später soll es wieder schneien. Sie haben einen kleinen Farbfernseher vor dem Bett stehen, der sieben Sender überträgt; wahrscheinlich kann Brock, der sich Tag und Nacht mit nichts anderem beschäftigt, mittlerweile besser Russisch sprechen, als Jack.

Er lässt das Fenster geöffnet, obwohl Brock frieren wird, und geht in die Küche. Im Kühlschrank steht eine angebrochene Flasche Kefir. In Russland schmeckt selbst die Milch anders, verpackt in weiche Plastiktüten, aber der Kefir ist gut, die Quarkauswahl größer als der Rest des Supermarkts.

Er nimmt sich die Flasche und setzt sich auf den Hocker neben dem Bett. Brock hat zu Ende geraucht und den Zigarettenstummel in einer Kaffeetasse versenkt. Unter den Pirogi hat sich auf dem Laken ein gelber Fettfleck gebildet.

Es ist ein Wunder, dass in dieser Wohnung keine Kakerlaken leben.

Jack schaltet den Fernseher an. Eine Nachrichtensprecherin, der Gong zur sechs Uhr Show. Selbst hier, im Osten Russlands - vielleicht vor allem hier - reden sie über nichts anderes als SHIELD, immer noch. Jack wechselt den Kanal.

Sechs Uhr, das heißt Zeit für die nächste Dosis, aber er wird einen Scheiß tun und aufstehen, um sie Brock zu holen, der aus ganzer Kraft so tut, als würde er fernsehen, aber mit dem Fuß gegen die Matratze scheuert und Ameisen im Hintern hat.

Jack nimmt auf dem Sofa Platz und lehnt sich zurück. Er verschränkt die Arme auf dem Bauch, über der Kefirflasche. Ein Fußballspiel läuft im Fernsehen. Es ist nicht die schlechteste Art, den Abend zu verbringen, die nächsten Wochen werden anstrengend, wenn er ihnen wirklich Waffen beschaffen will. Ein Laptop, sicher, ein Wegwerfhandy und das Geld von den Konten, die noch nicht gesperrt wurden...

"Fick dich", keucht Brock.

Jack streckt sich träge. Aus dem Fenster zieht es kalt in den Raum. Brock zittert, aber es ist nicht die Kälte, die ihm zu schaffen macht.

Jack wechselt den Kanal. Brock wird ihn nicht fragen, noch nicht, sein Stolz ist ihm im Weg. Erst in ein paar Stunden, vielleicht, wenn die Schmerzen so groß werden, dass er nicht mehr liegen kann und sich abwechseln zusammenkugelt und streckt, wie nachts, manchmal, wenn die Tabletten nachlassen.

Jack greift sich eine Pirogge von Brocks Schoß und bricht sie in zwei Hälften. Er leckt sich die Finger ab, ohne den Blick vom Fernseher zu reißen.

"Frag", sagt er ruhig.

Brock lacht, ein raues, heiseres Bellen. "Was? Willst du mich füttern?" Er speit die Wörter. "Willst du dich um mich sorgen, Jack?"

Jack schluckt eine Hälfte der Pirogge herunter. Sie sind gut, das Fleisch saftig und zart. Er wischt sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab. Aus Brocks Körper trieft Krankheit und Schmerz, er hat sich halb zu ihm umgedreht, die Energie der letzten Tage, die er ohne Aufgabe im Bett verbringen musste, zittert in Schüben.

"Willst du das Schmerzmittel?"

Brock zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sein Blick huscht fiebrig von seinen Händen zu seinem Gesicht, ernsthaft verwirrt, wieso er auf seine Aggression keine Antwort bekommt, und gleichzeitig zu trotzig, um es zuzugeben.

"Ja", sagt er schließlich. Der Schmerz gewinnt.

Jack nickt, aber macht keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Er macht es sich auf dem Sofa bequemer und schraubt den Kefir auf.

Brocks Wunden platzen auf, als er sich eine halbe Stunde später in die Küche schleppt und die Tabletten in seine Hand schüttet. Sie klacken auf den Boden wie Murmeln. Jack trägt Brock, dem es schwarz vor Augen geworden ist und der keuchend auf dem Boden liegt, zurück ins Bett und legt ihn auf den Bauch.

Er kann Brocks Gesicht nicht sehen, der einfach nicht aufhören kann zu zittern, aber er schließt das Fenster. In der Wohnung ist es eiskalt. Jack löst ihm drei Aspirin im Rest Kefir auf.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\- ii.**

 

     Brock steht auf Schmerzen.

Jack ist nicht überrascht, nur milde irritiert. Darauf stehen drückt es nicht richtig aus. Brock hat über die Jahre seltsame und ausgefeilte Mechanismen entwickelt, um mit dem Stress zurechtkommen, und dazu gehört nun mal, von Zeit zur Zeit zusammengeschlagen zu werden.

Die anderen Männer haben es einfacher. Sie betrinken sich, oder meditieren verdammt noch mal, und schlagen Jack nicht mit mehr Kraft als nötig auf den Rücken und fordern ihn zum Sparring heraus. Wenn er nicht bekommt, was er will, fängt er an zu provozieren, wird unerträglich mit giftigen, lasziven Bemerkungen und sucht sich die Gewalt irgendwann draußen. Einmal kehrt er mit einem gebrochenen Arm zurück und Pierce macht ihn dermaßen fertig, dass Jack Brock, der vor Wut und Erniedrigung zittert, davon abhalten muss, sich noch eine Prügelei zu suchen und gleich den zweiten zu brechen.

Also wird es zu Jacks Aufgabe. Wenn sie nach Missionen Bericht abgeben und er sich vor Müdigkeit und Muskelkater kaum auf den Beinen halten kann, wirft Brock ihm schnelle, harte Blicke zu und lässt sich danach von ihm auf die Matte legen.

Jack gibt sich nicht einmal sonderlich viel Mühe. Brock macht sich nicht die Arbeit, seinen Schlägen auszuweichen. Er gibt nur den Anschein, aber da ist immer ein Zögern, das zu lange dauert - ein Hechtsprung, den Brock zu spät ansetzt - ein zu kurzer Ausfallschritt.

 

 

 

 

In Sudan verlieren sie drei Männer.

Es ist still den Flug über nach Hause. Keiner will reden, und Brock ist angespannt wie ein geschlagener, wilder Hund. Wenn Brock leise wird, ist es am schlimmsten.

Jack ist der, der nie ein Wort sagt - Brock hat immer eine Bemerkung, oder zumindest ein zynisches Lächeln.

Das Briefing dauert kurz, ihre Gruppe wird entlassen und sie bekommen anderthalb Wochen Urlaub. Noch zwei Männer liegen auf der Intensiv, keiner weiß, ob sie's schaffen werden. Panzermine. Da kommt es nicht aufs Können oder auf die Stärke an, sondern nur aufs Glück, und das ist etwas, was keiner von ihnen erträgt.

Brock schlägt die Faust mit einem gedämpftem Schrei gegen die Wand, kaum, dass sie aus dem Saal raus und alleine sind. Jack ließ sich Zeit, um ihm hinterherzutrotten, weil er genauso wenig wie Brock mit Nichtstun zurechtkommt, und nicht zu Hause sein will, wo er sich betrinken wird, wie der Rest der Gruppe. Er sollte wirklich mit Meditation anfangen.

Brock schüttelt die Faust aus und massiert sich die blutigen Knöchel. Sie fangen jetzt schon an zu schwellen.

"Es war Scheißglück, Rollins", zischt er. Er gräbt sich die Nägel ins Fleisch und entspannt die Hände wieder. "Hätten wir sein können, verstehst du?" Er atmet schwer. Sein Blick ist wild, unfokussiert und die Stimme bricht beinahe.

Jack legt ihm eine Hand um die Schultern. Brock zuckt zusammen wie ein verwundetes Tier. Er geht den Flur hinunter, immer darauf bedacht, Brock nicht zu führen, bloß zu leiten. Er lässt ihn als ersten in den Fahrstuhl treten und drückt den Knopf zu einer der unteren Etagen.

Brock macht leise, grollende Laute, als hätte er starke Schmerzen.

Sie steigen aus. Die Etage ist leer, keiner der Männer denkt daran, jetzt zu trainieren. Der Sparringraum ist direkt neben dem Fitnesscenter, mit weichen, grauen Matten auf einer erhöhten Plattform ausgelegt und von einem Netz umschlossen.

Brock atmet langsam und zittrig aus. Er streift sich die Schuhe ab und springt auf die Plattform, tigert von einer Seite zur anderen, bis Jack sich den Pullover abgestreift hat und attackiert ihn, kaum, dass er ihm gefolgt ist.

Jack blockt seinen Schlag mit Leichtigkeit und tritt zurück. Er schafft Raum zwischen ihnen. Brock kreist mit dem Hals. Er fährt sich mit dem Daumen über die wunden Knöchel.

Jack kickt nach ihm und lässt es zu, dass Brock sein Bein an seiner Seite abfängt und als Hebel nutzt, um ihn zu Boden zu bringen. Im Fall kickt er mit dem zweiten Fuß nach seinen Kniekehlen und erwischt ihn halb. Brock fällt auf ein Knie und lässt sein Bein los um sich zurückzurollen, als Jack einen zweiten Tritt gegen seinen Kopf ansetzt.

Er springt auf die Beine, aber greift nicht an.

Jack steht nicht auf. Er ist froh, dass die anderen Männer nicht da sind, um zu sehen, wie er Brock mit dem Kopf in den Bauch tackelt und gegen das Netz wirft. Es ist keine graziöse oder effektive Bewegung, und sie funktioniert nur, weil er größer ist und mehr wiegt.

Die Luft weicht aus Brocks Mund. Sie gehen zu Boden, und rollen herum, bis Jack es schafft, sich auf Brocks Unterkörper zu setzen, seinen Unterarm gegen seinen Hals zu pressen und ihn festzupinnen.

Brock krächzt und grunzt.

"Klopf ab", sagt Jack atemlos.

Brock bleckt die Zähne und wirft sich mit dem Oberkörper hoch, so weit er kann. Jack verstärkt den Druck und ignoriert Brocks kurzgeschnittene Nägel, die sich durch sein Unterhemd in seine Rippen krallen.

"Klopf ab", wiederholt er, umgreift seinen Hals mit beiden Händen. Brock grunzt etwas unverständliches. Jack verlagert sein Gewicht nach hinten, um außer Reichweite zu sein und zählt die Sekunden. Er drückt nicht fester, aber das muss er mit seinen Pranken auch nicht.

Brock wird schlaff. Seine Arme verlieren an Stärke und rutschen auf den Boden. Er flattert mit den Augenlidern und schnappt erratisch nach Luft.

Jack lässt los. Auf Brocks Hals prangen große, rote Griffmale. Brock hustet und stützt sich mit den Ellenbogen auf.

Jack, der immer noch auf Brocks Unterkörper sitzt, regt sich nicht, als Brock seine Beine verschiebt, weil Brocks Oberschenkel damit in seinen Schritt presst und es sich gut anfühlt. Es sind die kleinen Freuden, die seinen Tag ausfüllen, und Brock wird nie etwas davon erfahren.

Brock schlägt ihm ins Gesicht.

Jack fängt sich mit seiner rechten Hand auf dem Boden ab. In seinen Ohren rauscht es. Er sammelt eine Sekunde lang die Anspannung in seinen Muskeln, bevor er zurückschnellt. Der Schlag ist härter. Brock kippt zur Seite wie ein Toter, keucht und stöhnt.

Jacks Faust ist blutig. Er tastet sich Nase und Mund ab, aber Brock hat ihm nichts gebrochen, und - natürlich hat er gewollt, dass er ihn mit kontrollierter, instinktiver Wut zurückschlägt. Er steigt von Brocks Körper herunter und kniet sich neben ihn. Jack packt ihn am Kragen seines T-Shirts und zieht ihn an sein Gesicht heran. Er atmet schwer. Er könnte etwas sagen. Dass er ihn nicht provozieren soll. Dass er, nach allem, Jack einfach bitten könnte, ihn noch einmal zu schlagen, härter, und er vielleicht gehorchen würde, wenn er sich wieder auf Brocks Unterkörper setzen kann und seinen Schritt gegen sein Bein presst.

Brock spuckt auf die Matten aus. Er murmelt etwas und öffnet die Augen.

"Was?", fragt Jack, dem es noch immer im Kopf rauscht und Brock wiederholt, lauter, "Ich mach dich fertig, Rollins."

Jack lacht. Er steht auf und zieht Brock am Kragen in eine kniende Position, dass sein Hosenbein in seine eigene, blutige Spucke presst. Er kann sich nicht einkriegen. Sie haben drei Männer verloren und Brock, der den Schmerz braucht, um sich zu beruhigen, der ein verdammter Masochist ist, wenn es darauf ankommt, kann ihn nicht fragen, selbst jetzt nicht.

"Hör zu", sagt Jack. Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, immer noch grinsend, belustigt, "wir gehen." Und dann, weil seine Hände zittern und er Brocks Schweiß riecht und es alles zu viel ist, zu grell, weil er vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung hat und eine erhöhte Risikobereitschaft, "Halt bloß die Schnauze, dann schlag ich dich zusammen."

Brock blickt nach oben. Aus seinem linken Nasenloch blutet es auf sein Kinn und Mund herunter. In seinem Gesicht steht Gier und, zum ersten Mal, seit sie die Sudanmission angefangen haben, Angst. Weil er nicht weiß, worauf er sich einlässt, aber es wirklich will. Weil er auf Schmerzen steht und Jack sie ihm geben wird.

Er richtet sich auf und wischt sich mit der Handinnenseite den Mund sauber. Es hilft nicht viel. Das Blut zieht sich über seine Unterlippe und sein Kinn.

Sie ziehen sich schweigend an.

Jack nickt in Richtung Tür, und Brock geht voraus. Hier gibt es zu viele Kameras. Er muss nicht erklären. SHIELD sieht es nicht gerne, wenn die Agenten sich gegenseitig verletzen, auch nicht die harten Kerle von STRIKE, und vor allem haben sie gute Seelenklempner für die ganzen Psychos, die sie unter ihre Fittiche nehmen.

Ein Kommandeur, der sich selbst verletzt? Brock würde fliegen.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen stellt sich ihnen keiner entgegen, um Fragen zu stellen. Selbst wenn jemand den Sparringraum überwacht hatte, müssen die Jungs schließlich ihren Dampf ablassen. Jungs werden Jungs werden Jungs sein.

Sie nehmen Brocks Wagen, einen alten 2005er Grand Cherokee, ganz automatisch. Jack lässt seinen in der Garage stehen.

"Wohin?", fragt Brock sehr ruhig. Er umklammert die Schlüssel, die spitze Seite schneidet in seine Handfläche. Jack streckt die Hand aus, und Brock wirft sie ihm nach einem kurzen Zögern zu. Er verschränkt die Arme und stellt sich breiter hin, legt den Kopf zurück und wartet, bis Jack die Türen geöffnet hat.

Brock setzt sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Er verschmiert Blut auf dem Autofenster, als er sich dagegenlehnt. Jack fährt zügig und vorsichtig nach Hause.

Sein mittelständischer Apartmentkomplex ist von der Art, in dem Familien mit Kindern wohnen, die sich kein Haus mit Garten leisten können, aber eine geordnete Nachbarschaft wollen, am Besten mit einem Kindergarten, der Spanisch als Zweitsprache anbietet.

Jack wohnt im vierten Stock. Sie nehmen den Fahrstuhl, und die kurze Fahrt nach oben klopft Brock mit seinem in die Wand aufgestemmtem Fuß das aufdringliche Fahrstuhlgedödel aus dem Takt nach. Er steuert zielsicher die Tür an, neben der in sauberen, gedruckten Buchstaben ROLLINS auf dem Klingelschild steht, als ob er mehrmals hier gewesen wäre. Brock wischt sich die Füße nicht an der Fußmatte ab.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass Brock bei ihm in der Wohnung ist. Jack schwirrt der Kopf, weil er seinen Schweiß riecht und sich einbildet, es mit dem Blut genauso zu tun, und er nicht mehr hart ist, weil er kein Teenager ist, aber ein angenehmes Ziehen im Unterleib spürt, wenn er einatmet.

Es ist leicht, sich vorzustellen, dass Brock zu Besuch gekommen ist, um gefickt zu werden.

Jack streift sich die Schuhe ab und stellt sie unter die Bank.

Es ist leicht, sich vorzustellen, dass das hier eine Regelmäßigkeit ist und Brock auf Männer steht. Es ist auch viel zu leicht, an einen Actionfilm und Bier zu denken und einen halbnackten, warmen Körper auf der Couch, weil es sehr schnell sehr einsam wird, wenn man nicht möchte, dass bestimmte Gerüchte auftauchen und er jemandem die Fresse polieren muss, der ihn eine Schwuchtel nennt. Damit überlebt man nicht bei STRIKE.

Damit, genaugenommen, überlebt man überhaupt nirgendwo.

Brock versucht so auszusehen, als wüsste er nicht, was gleich geschehen wird, oder als würde es ihn nicht kümmern. Er hat ein kleines, spöttisches Lächeln aufgesetzt und macht eine Show daraus, mit seinen Stiefeln gegen das saubere Laminat zu klopfen.

Jack hängt seine Jacke in den Schrank.

„Was zu trinken, Boss?“ Er geht in die kleine Küche. Wie alles in der Wohnung ist es auch hier sauber und so minimalistisch, als wäre er gestern erst eingezogen und müsste alles, was diesem Apartment eine persönliche Note geben könnte, erst noch aus dem Keller holen. Er gießt sich zwei fingerbreit Whiskey in ein Glas und bietet es Brock an.

Brock leert die Hälfte mit einem Zug, bis ihm auffällt, wie nervös er wirkt. Er nippt am Rest und blickt sich im Raum um. Das Wohnzimmer geht in die Küche über. Auch hier keine persönlichen Gegenstände, außer einer Fernsehzeitschrift von letzter Woche auf dem Kaffeetisch.

Jack mag die Ordnung. Für Brock kommt sie aus Schmerz, für ihn selbst aus einer spartanischen Routine, die ihn beruhigt, weil sie vertraut ist.

„Allein?“, fragt Brock. Er geht zum Sofa, nimmt sich Zeit, die Dinge zu betrachten. Seine Stiefel hinterlassen dreckige Spuren auf dem Tischunterleger.

Jack lehnt sich gegen die Theke. „Mhm.“ Es ist erstaunlich, wie wenig sie übereinander wissen, obwohl sie seit Jahren zusammenarbeiten, aber Jack redet nicht viel, und Brock ist nicht der Typ für Smalltalk.

Brock nickt. „Gut.“

Jack wird nicht fragen , wie es bei ihm aussieht. Allein der Gedanke, dass Brock Rumlow seinem Scheißer die Windel wechselt und seiner Freundin einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gibt, ist furchterregend.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, weißt du", sagt Jack nachdenklich.

Brock erstarrt. Er setzt das Glas von seinem Mund ab und lehnt den Kopf zurück. Seine Lippen sind eine dünne, harte Linie.

"Wovon zur Hölle redest du?"

Jack zuckt mit den Schultern. "Es ist ein Teil des Scheißjobs, Brock. Menschen sterben. Ich will nicht sagen, dass es Sinn gemacht hat, aber sie sterben."

Brock bewegt sich nicht. Jack kann nicht einmal erkennen, ob sich sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt.

"Vielleicht solltest du mit jemandem drüber reden."

Es ist so, als ob er seinen Fuß langsam in ein Vipernnest senkt und genau sieht, wohin er tritt. Brocks Blick ist hart. Der Raum summt mit einer Ruhe, die Gewalt verspricht.

"Wovon zur Hölle", Brock spricht sehr langsam und deutlich. Er macht zwischen den Worten Pause, "redest du."

Jack tritt ins Wohnzimmer, obwohl er sich beinahe instinktiv dagegen wehrt, Brock jetzt gegenüber zu treten. Es hilft, dass er größer ist. Er bleibt auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Kaffeetisches stehen.

"Ich diene keinem Feigling", sagt er. Er schwitzt nicht einmal sonderlich. Er ist so ruhig, wie er sein kann, und sein Herzschlag nur deswegen schneller, weil er Brock immer noch körperlich anziehend findet, besonders jetzt. "Also?"

Das Reden macht ihn müde. Brocks Adamsapfel springt. Jack verlagert sein Gewicht auf einem Bein nach hinten, unmerklich.

Brock hebt das halbvolle Whiskeyglass, kippt es langsam um und gießt den Inhalt auf dem sauberen Teppich aus. Sein Lächeln ist eine gegrabene Furche, die Zähne aufeinander gepresst, als würde er sie gleich blecken.

"Du hast mir damals gar nicht geantwortet, ob du ne Schwuchtel bist", sagt er. Er schüttet den letzten Tropfen Whiskey auf dem Boden aus und lässt das Glas fallen. Es rollt unter den Tisch.

Jack atmet tief und flach in den Bauch. Ordnung aus Schmerz. Brock, der in seiner Wohnung steht und lächelt. Jack atmet tief ein und sagt: "Wie gesagt", er greift über den Tisch und zieht Brock am Kragen näher, und Brock lässt es zu, als wäre Jack ein Kleinkind, das ihn im Frust zwickt, "leck mich."

"Hätt ich mir denken können", sagt Brock. Seine Stimme trieft. "Baby."

Jack stößt ihn zurück. In Brocks Augen flackert Enttäuschung auf und verlöscht mit unterdrückter Wut. Er leckt sich über die Lippen, und sein Lächeln spannt.

"Hast du lang davon geträumt, Baby? Dass ich dir den Schwanz lutsche?"

Jack krempelt seinen rechten Ärmel methodisch und sauber hoch.

"Oder willst du's andersherum? Keine Scham. Sag's mir ruhig."

Brock kickt das Glas mit der Fußspitze weg. Es rollt über den Boden zur Küchenzeile und knallt mit einem leisen Klirren gegen die Theke.

"Wie willst du's haben?", fragt Jack. Er schüttelt seine Faust aus und stellt sich breitbeinig hin. Brock braucht einen Moment um sich zu fangen. Er verbirgt seine Überraschung hinter einem angeekelten Blick Jacks Körper herunter.

"Ich erklär's dir nochmal", sagt Jack. Er ballt die Hand zur Faust. "Willst du dich hinknien, oder soll ich dir die Fresse so einschlagen?"

Brocks Lächeln ebbt ab, aber er antwortet nicht. Er lehnt den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, und wartet. Jack tritt um den Kaffeetisch herum. Sein Sichtfeld schwirrt an den Rändern, der letzte Sprint im Marathon, wenn man zu wenig Sauerstoff bekommt. Er kann seinen Körper brustabwärts schlecht fühlen; sein Herz hämmert.

Brock muss zu ihm hochsehen, um Blickkontakt zu halten. Das ist gut.

"Frag", sagt er.

Und: Ordnung aus Schmerz. Das verschafft ihm keine Genugtuung. Nicht so wie Brock, der vielleicht für Hydra lebt, weil Hydra ihm Struktur gibt, und eben diesen Schmerz. Jack genießt es nicht, weil er kein Sadist ist, aber er weiß genau, wie es ist, einen Job zu bekommen, und ihn aus Prinzip zu beenden. Er ist ein Mann des Militärs. Auf einen Befehl kommt die Antwort. Ordnung aus Routine.

Brock steht auf Schmerz. Das ist in Ordnung. Jack wird ihn ihm geben, weil er auf Brock steht, und sich in ihrer wundervollen kleinen Welt alles wie Puzzleteile zusammenfügt, wie eine Maschinerie aus Befehlsgebern und Soldaten, Heil Hydra, Gott segne Amerika.

Brock atmet schwer. Er ist still.

Jack verzieht nicht einmal einen Mundwinkel. Er legt Brock eine schwere Hand auf die Schulter und gräbt ihm die Finger ins Fleisch, nur leicht.

"Frag", sagt er noch einmal.

Als keine Antwort kommt, zuckt er mit einer Schulter, klopft Brock wohlwollend auf den Rücken und geht in den Flur. Er holt den Autoschlüssel aus der Jackentasche, geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer und wirft ihn Brock zu, der ihn aus der Luft auffängt und tatsächlich die Stirn runzelt, bevor er wieder sein zynisches Halblächeln aufsetzt.

"Dann verpiss dich", sagt Jack. Er geht zur Küchenzeile und hebt das Glas vom Boden auf, um es in die Spülmaschine zu stellen. Die Whiskeyflasche steht noch auf dem Tresen. Er holt sich ein sauberes Glas aus dem Schrank, wischt den Staub, den es am Rand angesetzt hat, mit einem Küchentuch ab und stellt die Flasche zusammen mit dem Glas auf den Kaffeetisch.

Brock ballt und öffnet die Fäuste. Jack setzt sich auf die Couch und gießt sich ein halbes Glas ein. Er legt die Füße hoch und schließt die Augen.

"Rollins", sagt Brock heiser.

Jack wartet. Er nippt am Whiskey. Er ist gut.

"Schlag mich", sagt Brock. Jack bildet sich ein zu fühlen, wie sein Herzschlag schneller wird. Eine weiße, elektrische Spannung füllt seinen Brustkorb aus, eine Erregung, wie er sie spürt, wenn er kurz davor ist, einen Raum mit Geiseln zu stürmen. Der nächste Atemzug fällt ihm etwas schwerer, aber danach wird es leicht.

Er öffnet die Augen und trinkt den Rest Whiskey in Ruhe aus.

"In Ordnung, Brock", sagt er. "Das mach ich." Seine Zunge ist schwer. Er vernuschelt das letzte Worte ein wenig am Ende, obwohl er noch lange nicht betrunken ist. Brock greift sich die Flasche vom Tisch und nimmt einen Schluck, um einen letzten Anschein seiner Courage zu wahren.

"Knie dich hin." Das ist ein letzter Test, und als Brock, schwer und langsam, tatsächlich auf die Knie sinkt, fühlt es sich so an, wie Watte zu atmen.

Jack setzt sich breitbeinig hin und lässt die Hände locker zwischen den Knien hängen. Jetzt guckt Brock überall hin, bloß nicht in sein Gesicht. Schweiß perlt seine Stirn herunter.

Jack schaltet den Fernseher an und dimmt das Licht im Wohnzimmer mit der gleichen Fernbedienung. Er senkt die Lautstärke, bis die Worte nicht mehr auszumachen sind, nur ein angenehmes Gemurmel im Hintergrund.

Blaues, scharfes Licht in Brocks Rücken. Jack steht auf und geht um den Tisch herum.

"Zieh die Schuhe aus", sagt er. Sein Umriss spiegelt sich in Brocks Augen zusammen mit dem flackernden Bildschirm. Brock fummelt sich die Schnürsenkel auf und schmeißt die Stiefel in die Ecke. Er schluckt schwer. So wie er in Socken auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich kniet, ist er hübsch.

Jack schüttelt seine Finger aus und schlägt ihm ins Gesicht.

Brock fängt sich schwer mit einer Hand gegen den Boden ab. Jack kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Der Schlag war nicht stark genug, um Zähne auszuschlagen oder etwas zu brechen, aber bei solchen Sachen kommt es immer aufs Glück an. Eine falsche Bewegung, und STRIKE wird wissen wollen, wieso er Brock Rumlow das Genick gebrochen hat und was zur Hölle er eigentlich in seiner Wohnung machte.

Das ist der Gedanke, der ihn beschäftigt, während Brock sich schnaufend aufrichtet, die linke Wange rot und zart, und Jack ihm noch einmal reinschlägt, ohne ihm eine Pause zu geben: Das sich jemand fragen könnte. Was er in Brocks Auto macht. Wohin sie fahren. An diese Sorgen gewöhnt man sich, man muss es, und deswegen ist man auch sehr vorsichtig, mit wem und wohin man am Wochenende für einen schnellen Fick geht - was wenn STRIKE es erfährt - was wenn - was

beim dritten schlag bleibt brock auf dem boden liegen

was wenn

 

Brock setzt sich auf und reibt sich die Wange. Seine Nase hat wieder angefangen zu bluten, vielleicht beim Fall, Jack ist sich sicher, nicht auf sie gezielt zu haben.

Er reicht Brock die Flasche herüber. Brock macht einen dankbaren, summenden Laut und setzt sie an seine Lippen. Er gurgelt mit einem Schluck Whiskey und schluckt herunter.

Jack runzelt die Stirn, sagt aber nichts.

"Besser?", fragt er, und Brock, zerschlagen und wund, lässt sich von ihm auf die Füße helfen und nickt wortlos. Er fällt aufs Sofa und streckt die Beine auf den Kaffeetisch aus. Seine Socken sind nassgeschwitzt, und seine Augen fallen zu.

Jack schiebt das TV-Magazin unter Brocks Füße und setzt sich neben ihn. Er stellt die Lautstärke höher und schaltet auf einen Naturkanal um, der eine Dokumentation über russische Luchse zeigt. Eine Mutter füttert ihre Jungtiere im Bau. Die Nachtsichtkamera rauscht.

Brock schläft schnell ein, und es dauert nicht lange, bis sein Kopf gegen Jacks Schulter sinkt und mit verkrustetem Blut verschmiert. Jack regt sich nur, um sich die Whiskeyflasche zu greifen und sehr sorgfältig und berechnet zu betrinken, gerade genug bis sein Sichtfeld nachzieht und er sich selbst die Erlaubnis gibt, einen Arm auf die Lehne des Sofas zu legen, hinter Brocks Kopf. Er berührt ihn nicht. Aus seinen Knöcheln zieht es, weil die Haut über dem Zeigefinger aufgeplatzt ist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**+iii.**

 

     Jack gleitet nicht aus dem Schlaf; er ist sofort wach. Brock ist es, der am Morgen drei Tassen Kaffee braucht und unausstehlich ist, bis er gefrühstückt hat. Jack wacht aus Tiefschlaf auf, ohne, dass sich seine Atmung verändert und ist sofort auf den Beinen.

Er schlägt die Augen auf und schwingt die Füße aus dem Bett, bevor er verstanden hat, wieso er sich bewegt.

Ein Scheppern aus der Küche. Dumpfes Grunzen, ein Schlag.

Jack steht auf und zieht das Messer aus der Schublade heraus. Es liegt nicht unterm Kopfkissen, weil es nur in Filmen so aussieht, als könnte man damit nachts einen Angreifer abwehren ohne sich selbst die Handfläche aufzuritzen.

Brock ist nicht im Bett. Aus der Küche kommen Geräusche, ein Stöhnen und noch ein Aufprall gegen den Boden.

( _es kann nicht SHIELD sein, sie würden nicht alleine kommen, die Geräusche, ein Angreifer, Position, Boden, Brock?, schneller reagieren weil er keine Pistole hat, Tritt gegen den Kopf, nachsetzen, ein Einbrecher?_ )

Er bewegt sich barfuß über den Teppich, bevor sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben, zählt gedanklich bis drei und tritt um die Küchenzeile herum, den dominanten Arm gehoben, den anderen gegen einen möglichen Schlag versetzt abgesenkt.

Brock kniet auf dem Küchenflur und schlägt systematisch einen dunkelhaarigen, untersetzten Mann zusammen, der kein Geräusch von sich gibt, und sich nicht rührt. Brock blickt nicht einmal hoch. Er schlägt in den blutigen Mund unter der gebrochenen Nase, mit einer Konzentration, die sich nicht durch Jack mit einem Messer stören lässt.

Jack legt das Messer auf den Tresen. Der Mann trägt ein dunkles T-Shirt und Jeans. Er ist in seinen Mittvierzigern, etwas vage Asiatisches, und verdammt tot.

Brock schüttelt seine Faust aus und richtet sich auf. Seine Unterarme sind voller Blut. Jack reicht ihm ein Küchentuch, das sich augenblicklich vollsaugt.

"Muss die Wohnung ausspioniert haben", sagt Brock. Er streckt sich und lehnt sich über den Wasserhahn. Er trinkt gierig. "Du bist sonst draußen."

Jack widersteht dem Drang, den Puls des Mannes zu kontrollieren, weil es lächerlich ist, und stellt die Rolle Papier neben das Becken. Das Wasser in Russland schmeckt nach Chlor. Man sollte es nicht trinken. Brock schnieft und wischt sich den Mund sauber.

Mittwochabend ist er im Internetcafe einen Block runter, das bis Mitternacht geöffnet hat und zehn Jahre alte Rechner besitzt, die garantiert niemand zurückverfolgen wird, weil er sich eine Mischung aus kasachischen und russischen Nachrichtenseiten ansieht, bei denen er selbst kaum unterscheiden kann, welche echt sind, und welche nicht. Er sucht nach Schlagworten, SHIELD, Rumlow, Interpol, aber nur selten, um keine möglichen Algorithmen aufzumischen. Selbst hier kann man sich nicht sicher sein, welche Tracker SHIELD - das ehemalige SHIELD - gepflanzt hat.

Mittwochabends, außer heute.

Er flucht leise.

"Wenn ein Einbrecher deine Routen kennt...", sagt Brock ruhig. Er kratzt sich am Hals, am Übergang zwischen der Maske und der Haut.

"Wird nicht wieder passieren", sagt Jack. Er ist zu bequem geworden. Manchmal fühlt es sich wie Urlaub an, wenn er dem strengen Medikamentengeruch in der Wohnung entkommt und Fotos von Moscheen schießt, die er Brock später im Bett liegend zeigt.

"Mhm." Brock dreht sich um. Er trägt eine hautfarbene Kompressionsmaske, die so aussieht, als hätte sich Buffalo Bill eine Sturmhaube basteln wollen und auf halbem Weg die Arbeit aufgegeben. Jack hat sie aus dem örtlichen Krankenhaus. Sie ist etwas zu klein, aber besser als nichts. Es gab sogar ein passendes Hemd dazu, mit Handschuhen. Den rechten trägt Brock nicht, weil die Verbrennungen dort nicht so tief gehen, aber den linken hat er heute Nacht angezogen. "Die Verbände müssen gewechselt werden."

Für einen Moment läuft es Jack kalt den Rücken herunter. Brock, der wie ein Serienkiller mit einem toten Einbrecher zu seinen Füßen in einer dreckigen, russischen Küche steht, und das Messer auf dem Tresen.

"Die Wunde ist aufgeplatzt", sagt Brock heiser. Er öffnet die Klettverschlüsse an einer Seite mit einem leisen Ratschen und geht zum Bett.

Jack nickt. Sein Blick schweift über den Einbrecher.

Ein Problem für einen anderen Tag.

Er holt die Salbe und saubere Verbände aus dem Bad, während Brock sich auszieht.

Brock hat sich auf den Bauch gelegt. Er hat das Hemd abgestreift, aber die Maske anbehalten. Jack setzt sich neben ihn, ohne das Licht anzuschalten, und löst die Verbände vorsichtig. Unter der linken Schulter ist eine schwierig verheilende Brandwunde. Brock hat ihm erzählt, dass sie im Krankenhaus, noch in den Staaten, darüber redeten, dass er Transplantationen bräuchte, um das Gefühl wieder herzustellen. Das war unter medizinischer Aufsicht. Jetzt drückt Jack bloß die kühle Brandsalbe auf Brocks geschundene Haut und verreibt sie zwischen seinen Fingerkuppen, bevor er sie auf die Ränder tupft, und tut das Beste, was er kann.

Er ist kein Arzt. Wahrscheinlich ist er, auf der Flucht und auf dem Grund, gerade nicht einmal ein Soldat.

Brock zischt. Jack verreibt die Creme in kreisenden, leichten Bewegungen um die Wunde herum. Brocks Rücken ist rot und rosa, wo die Haut mit Brandwunden ersten Grades verheilt ist. Der größte Teil ist dunkelrot verkrustet, angeschwärzt in den schlimmsten Bereichen. Die Haut ist rau und heiß unter seiner Berührung.

Jack drückt einen Tropfen auf der Wunde aus, ohne sie anzufassen, und Brock stöhnt ins Kopfkissen hinein.

"Wird gleich besser", sagt Jack. "Es sieht schon besser aus. Wir haben noch Tabletten."

Brock dreht den Kopf zur Seite. Jack kann nicht sagen, ob er die Augen geschlossen hat. In der Dunkelheit bloß die ovalen Augen- und Mundöffnungen der Kompressionsmaske.

Er wischt die Creme an den frischen Verbänden ab und holt die Tablettenflasche aus dem Nachttisch. Es sind schwächere Schmerzmittel, weil er Brock von der Dosis runterkriegen möchte, aber dafür schluckt er mehr von ihnen.

Die Dose ist angebrochen. Er schüttelt sie kurz um sicherzugehen und stellt sie wieder zurück.

"Wie viele?"

"Drei", murmelt Brock. Das Reden fällt ihm wieder schwer, und er atmet flach, damit seine Brustwunden nicht auf die Matratze drücken. "Bevor ich aufgestanden bin."

Jack summt. Besser, als in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

"Andere Seite", sagt er.

Brock stützt sich auf und dreht sich erst auf die linke Seite und dann auf den Rücken. Die Salbe wird auf die Matratze schmieren. Sie müssen eh die Laken wechseln, und Jack wird die Verbände erst anlegen, nachdem er mit dem ganzen Oberkörper fertig ist.

Brock zieht sich die Maske vom Gesicht und streicht sich die verschwitzten Haare zurück. Er tastet nach der Fernbedienung auf dem Nachttisch und schaltet das Gerät ein. Leises Russisch murmelt.

Jack wärmt die Salbe zwischen seinen Handflächen auf, bevor er sie auf Brocks Bauch verteilt. Sein Oberkörper hat am meisten abbekommen, der Stahlträger des Helicarriers hatte ihm zwei Rippen gebrochen.

Jack verreibt die Creme auf seinem Bauch und arbeitet sich die Seiten hoch. Ein Nippel ist vollständig abgebrannt, Narbengewebe wölbt sich über den halben Brustkorb. Die Salbe riecht angenehm und kühl, ein wenig wie das Gel vor einer Ultraschalluntersuchung, bloß beißender.

Brock seufzt tief, als er ihm die Sehnen am Hals mit so viel Druck massiert, wie es ihm möglich ist. Er beobachtet ihn, groß und blicklos. Das Schmerzmittel macht ihn milde high. Jack kreist mit der zweiten Hand über den zweiten Nippel, der an einer Seite in gespannte, verheilte Haut übergeht. Er massiert Brock sanft und geduldig, bis sein Kopf zurückgesunken ist und er tiefe, zufriedene Atemzüge macht.

"Ich verliere das Gefühl", sagt Brock. Er spricht, als wäre er sehr müde.

Jack hält inne. "Ich hol dir ne bessere Salbe."

Brock verzieht den Mund in etwas, das für ein Lächeln zu hart ist. "Meine Haut. Ich verliere das Gefühl."

Jack überzieht es wieder mit der gleichen Gänsehaut. Da ist eine unmenschliche Ruhe, mit der Brock spricht, vielleicht wegen der Schmerzmittel, oder weil er seine Gewalt an dem armen Schwein in der Küche auslassen konnte.

"Die Schmerzen sind wegen den Wunden, die noch nicht verheilt sind", erklärt Brock. "Das Feuer hat irgendwas weggebrannt. Nervenendungen."

Jack schweigt. Er sagt nicht, dass es besser werden wird. Er lässt die Hand, mit der er seinen Hals massierte, zum Nippel heruntergleiten und massiert ihn zwischen zwei Fingerkuppen.

Brocks Atem stockt.

Es dauert ein wenig länger, vielleicht wegen der Schmerzen, aber der Nippel wird hart, und Jack ist geduldig. Er reibt mit einer Hand weiter und beugt sich vor, ein wenig zur Seite, um die Sicht auf den Bildschirm nicht zu versperren, und lehnt seine Stirn gegen Brocks vernarbte Schulter. Die Verbände haben einen Eigengeruch, der sich in Brocks Haut gegraben hat.

Jacks Schwanz wird hart. Die letzten Wochen hat sich mit schnellem, müdem Wichsen im Bad begnügt, oder im Bett, wenn Brock schlief. Es gibt keinen höflichen Weg zu fragen, ob der Helicarrier ihm auch unten alles weggebrannt hat, also hat Jack es gelassen und beim Baden darauf geachtet, nicht zu sehr zwischen seine Beine zu blicken.

Er beugt sich runter, um Brocks Nippel in den Mund zu nehmen. In seiner Position, ein Ohr leicht gegen das Narbengewebe auf seinem Brustkorb gelehnt, kann er spüren, wie schnell sein Herz schlägt. Er saugt und kreist mit der Zunge darum, übt Druck mit den Zähnen aus, als Brock leise und heiser stöhnt.

"Ich bring ihn um", sagt Brock. Er hat das Laken zwischen seinen Fingern verkrallt. Jack lässt den Nippel aus seinem Mund gleiten und tastet sich den Bauchnabel herunter. Er ist mit jeder Berührung darauf bedacht, kein Mitleid zu zeigen. Brock wird wieder kämpfen können, da ist er sich sicher. Die Narben und die gespannte Haut werden seine Bewegungsfreiheit verringern, aber es ist nichts, was sie nicht mit einem Arzt nachbessern können, später.

"Ich bring ihn um, und dann piss ich auf seine Leiche."

Jack summt. Er streicht über eine dünne, erhobene Linie über Brocks Schambein und legt seine Hand in seinen Schritt. Brock presst seinen Unterkörper dagegen, er ist hart, und die Erleichterung, die Jack spürt, ist beinahe so gut, wie die Aussicht auf Sex.

Er massiert Brocks Schwanz durch die dünne Stoffhose und zieht den Bund zurück, um sie seine Beine herunterzuschieben. Er trägt keine Unterwäsche. Sein linkes Bein ist vom Oberschenkel bis zur Kniekehle von dünner, frischer Haut überzogen, hart und empfindlich.

Im Raum ist es kalt. Jack steht auf, um seine eigene Kleidung auszuziehen und wirft ein Laken über das Bett, über Brock, dessen Körper mit Brandsalbe verschmiert ist, über die Verbände und sein Kompressionshemd.

Er schlüpft unter das Laken und schiebt Brock die Beine auseinander. Ihn überläuft es kalt und heiß, er hat eine Gänsehaut und zittert leicht, aber es wird besser, als Brock eine Hand in seinen Nacken legt und ihn heranzieht, bis er beinahe seinen Brustkorb berührt, beinahe die Wunden. Er atmet schwer. Jacks Schritt pulsiert.

"Sieh mich an", sagt Brock. Der Rauch - oder die Schmerzen - haben seine Stimme heiser gemacht, etwas reibendes und schweres hinten in der Kehle. Brock krallt ihm die Nägel ins Fleisch. Jack sieht ihn an. Da ist die pure, vernarbte Hässlichkeit von Brocks Narben. Er wird nie wieder nach draußen gehen können, ohne angestarrt zu werden, wie ein Freak.

"Ich bring Captain Fucking America um, ok, Jack?" Brock legt ihm die Hand an die Wange. Sie ist fiebrig heiß. "Ich fick ihn in den Arsch, und dann fick ich ihn mit nem scheiß Eisenpfahl, und dann setz ich ihn in Brand, gut?" Er spricht sehr sanft. Seine Finger ziehen Jacks Kiefer nach, die Linie eines Ohrs und alle Stellen, die gesund sind, unverbrannt.

Jack sieht in seine Augen. Er sieht ihn und die pure, statische Ruhe, die auf Ordnung folgt, weil Ordnung aus Gewalt und Routine geboren wird, sie lässt ihn beinahe schluchzen. Er ist so geil, dass es in seinem Kopf nachzieht.

Brocks Pupillen sind Ölseen. Er zieht Jacks Kopf heran, bis sich Stirn an Stirn presst, leckt sich langsam über die vernarbte Hand und nimmt Jacks Schwanz in die Finger. Es ist so gut, dass seine Knie nachgeben. Er sinkt mit dem Unterkörper auf Brock, der ihn gemächlich und zu trocken wichst und schließt die Augen.

"Sieh mich an."

Also guckt er in Brocks Gesicht, was kein schöner Anblick ist, aber Jack ist erregt und hat ihn gebadet, als seine Haut noch in Fetzen hing und man gewöhnt sich an vieles.

Jack ist nicht laut beim Sex. Er macht kaum Geräusche, und Brock lacht, als er ihn einmal mit drei Fingern im Arsch zum Orgasmus bringt und Jack sich den Kiefer verrenkt und kein Ton rauskommt, "scheiße, du hättest dich sehen sollen, Jack", aber der Sex ist fantastisch.

"So ist gut, Baby." Brock nimmt sie beide in die Hand und stöhnt. "Willst du, dass ich dich wichse, hm? Soll ich dir einen runterholen?"

Jack hat sich mit beiden Armen zu Seiten von Brocks Kopf aufgestützt. Er sieht in sein verbranntes, hässliches Gesicht und denkt daran, ihn zu küssen.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis er keuchend in Brocks Hand stößt und sein Gesicht verzieht. Brock drückt seinen Kopf herunter und stöhnt in seine Halsbeuge hinein, zerfetzte Drohungen und Kosewörter und Jack kommt, stark, weiß dass sein Sichtfeld rauscht, wie in eiskaltes Wasser zu springen, und bricht auf Brocks Oberkörper zusammen. Er hört sein schmerzverzerrtes Zischen. Brocks Hand ist mit Sperma verschmiert zwischen ihren Körpern eingeklemmt. Jacks Gewicht drückt auf die Wunden. Er rutscht ein wenig herunter und fickt Brock mit zwei trockenen Fingern ins Loch, bis er sich stöhnend und zitternd auf seinen Unterkörper ergießt.

Brock sagt ihm nicht, dass er runterrollen soll, also bewegt er sich nicht. Die Zärtlichkeit, die in ihm aufwallt, wird bald wieder verschwinden, aber jetzt ist er warm und bleiern. Brocks rasender Herzschlag beruhigt sich langsam. Brock legt ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken, deren Wundränder scheuern, und streichelt ihn gemächlich. Er atmet in den Schmerz hinein. Jack steigt von selbst herunter, weil er kein verdammter Sadist ist und greift sich einen verstreuten Verband, um das Sperma von Brocks Händen und seinem Bauch zu wischen.

Morgen wird er ihm die Wunden versorgen. Morgen werden sie den Mann in der Küche in der Wolga versenken. Irgendwann wird er Brock küssen.

"Wir fangen mit deinem Training an", sagt er. Er rutscht näher an Brock heran, weil er wieder friert. "Einfache Übungen. In zwei Wochen mit Ganzkörper."

"Du klingst wie mein Sportlehrer", murmelt Brock, aber er lässt es zu, dass Jack ihm einen Arm unter den Kopf schiebt.

"Wir machen dich fit, Boss."

Erst denkt er, Brock sei eingeschlafen. Er ist für eine lange Zeit still. Jack dämmert bereits weg, und im Halbschlaf fällt er in seine Gedanken von Schnee und Kälte und Medizin, bis Brock "Jack" murmelt.

Er schlägt die Augen nicht auf und wartet auf den Rest des Satzes.

Brock nimmt einen tiefen, schluchzenden Atemzug, der auf halbem Weg bricht.

Jack schläft nicht ein, bis es dämmert. Das Thermostat zeigt fünfzehn Grad minus. Die Winter in Russland sind lang und kalt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**-iii**

 

     "...dann hat sie irgendeinen Scheiß von der Post 9/11 Bill erzählt. Jack, ihr Sohn hat nen GPA von 2.0, da wird er nicht nur nicht in ein verdammtes College gehen, dann wird ihm niemand, der noch leben will, ein Gewehr für 36 Monate in die Hand drücken. Das habe ich ihr gesagt, und sie hat angefangen zu schreien, dass ihr Großvater in der Reserve war..."

Jack beißt in seinen Burger, kaut und schluckt herunter. Er lässt sich mehr Zeit als nötig, weil es Brock, der beim Essen mit vollem Mund spricht, irritiert. "Will bei der Hausverwaltung Klage einlegen", sagt er schließlich und greift sich den nächsten Burger.

Brock bellt ein ungläubiges Lachen. "Wegen was?"

"Wegen rassistischer Bemerkungen." Er wirft einen reuevollen Blick auf die Uhr in der Cafeteria. Noch fünfzehn Minuten, und die Barista hinter der Theke kämpft immer noch mit der kaputten Kaffeemaschine. Brock wird nach der Mittagspause unausstehlich sein.

Brock greift sich eine Süßkartoffelpommes von Jacks Tablett, inspiziert sie irritiert und schiebt sie sich in den Mundwinkel wie eine Zigarette. "Ich versteh immer noch nicht, wieso SHIELD entschieden hat, die Menüs zu ändern. Und außerdem habe ich nichts rassistisches gesagt. Ich hab gesagt, es macht keinen Unterschied, ob ihr Sohn schwarz oder gemischt oder pink ist, er ist zu dumm, um zu den Marines zu kommen. Herrgott, ich _wohne_ nicht einmal in deinem Haus."

"34.9 Prozent aller Amerika sind übergewichtig, Brock", rezitiert Jack. Er wischt sich die Mayonnaise, die auf seine Finger gespritzt ist, an der Serviette ab. "Ich finde, wir sollten etwas dagegen tun."

"Ja, und als nächstes servieren sie uns scheiß Quinoa", sagt Brock, während er sich eine zweite Pommes von Jacks Teller nimmt. Jack, der aus diesem Grund die doppelte Menge an Essen bestellt, weil Brock darauf besteht, dass er nicht hungrig ist und ihm jedes Mal den halben Teller wegfrisst, setzt zu einer Antwort an, etwas in die Richtung von ' _nein, das meinte ich nicht_ ', was er gut wegscherzen kann, wenn es darauf ankommt, und öffnet den Mund.

Brock hat den Kopf zum Eingang gedreht und winkt mit einer Hand.

Jack schließt den Mund wieder, aber nicht, bevor er sich einen dritten Burger genommen hat. Er hatte auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet. Natürlich kommt Captain America immer, wenn man ihn am meisten braucht.

"Hey, Cap." Brock lächelt breit. "Man sieht Sie ja sonst nie hier unten."

Das Cafe im Triskelion ist groß, modern und so stahl- und glaslastig, wie der Rest des Gebäudes. Es liegt in der fünften Etage, und bietet zwar keine sonderlich großartige Aussicht auf den Potomac, aber die kugelsicheren Glaswände lassen großzügig Sonnenlicht herein und der Kaffee ist grandios. Die neue Barista hat etwas für Brock übrig und überlässt ihm am Ende ihrer Schicht übriggebliebene Paninis und Bagels, und das wiederum bedeutet, dass Jack etwas abbekommt, also beschwert er sich nicht.

Brock nickt zum freien Stuhl, und Rogers lässt sich mit einem dankbaren Lächeln darin sinken.

"Ich hatte ein Treffen mit Fury, aber er musste absagen."

Brock lehnt sich vor. "Enduring Freedom? Der General war ein harter Bastard, aber das ist ne Sache für die Army-"

"Camp Qargha." Rogers Aussprache ist erstaunlich gut. "Von einem Krieg in den nächsten. UN und NATO Abgesandte. SHIELD fegt die Scherben zusammen."

"Ich beneide Fury nicht. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was kommen wird, nachdem wir Leatherneck verlassen, aber gut wird's nicht enden. Mit dem Abkommen wann auch immer, Taliban auf der einen Seite, die Russen auf der anderen..."

"Ja." Rogers runzelt die Stirn, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wird so ernst und betroffen, als hätte er seinen Bucky in Afghanistan verloren. "Hübsch wird es nicht."

Brock klopft ihm auf den Rücken. "He, Kopf hoch, Cap. Wir machen unseren Job." Er hebt den Kopf, als die Barista fröhlich winkt und eine Tasse Cappuccino in die Höhe hält. Eine kleine Schlange bildet sich vor dem Tresen und der reparierten Maschine. "Kaffee, Cap? Verdammt gut."

Brock ist gut darin. Er ist charmant, und sein Lächeln einnehmend, wenn er sich genug zusammenreißen kann, um nicht bissig zu werden und sein Gesprächspartner kein Idiot ist. Captain America ist ganz bestimmt kein Idiot.

Rogers nickt, wieder mit diesem kleinen, dankbaren Lächeln. Er meint es nicht einmal ironisch, er ist wirklich dankbar für ihre Gesellschaft.

Sie sitzen schweigend, während Brock den Kaffee holt. Rogers akzeptiert, dass Jack selten redet, wenn er nicht muss, und das, auch, ist irritierend freundlich. Jack ist nicht wie Brock, dem die Knöchel nach einem Kampf jucken. Er stellt sich vor, wie es wäre, einen Schlag von Captain America abzufangen, und beruhigt sich augenblicklich.

2014 ist ein seltsames Jahr, aber kein schlechtes. Amerika zieht sich aus Afghanistan zurück, und es hinterlässt einen faulen Nachgeschmack. Sie haben einen Supersoldaten bei Strike, und Hydras Fühler in jedem Büro.

Pierce hat ihnen geschrieben.

Jack liebt seinen Job, und Captain America ist ein guter Kerl, dem die Sonne aus dem Hintern scheinen könnte, wenn er nicht immer diesen ernsten, traurigen Hundeblick aufgesetzt hätte.

Brock verbrüht sich die Zunge am Kaffee und lacht über eine Bemerkung von Rogers.

Rogers ist ein guter Kerl. Ein guter Soldat. Guter Anführer.

"Pierce wird ihn loswerden wollen", sagt Jack später, sehr leise, in seinen Latte Macchiato hinein, und Brock hört nicht auf zu grinsen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**+iv.**

 

     Es hat aufgetaut. Über die Wolga treiben nur noch vereinzelte Eisschollen. Der Wind ist wärmer, er sticht nicht mehr im Gesicht, und Jack hätte auf seinen Schal verzichtet, wenn es Brock auch getan hätte. Es riecht nicht nach Frühling, weil der Frühling in Russland sehr lange auf sich warten lässt, aber zumindest wärmt die Sonne wieder.

Sie stehen auf einer Brücke und beobachten das klare, kalte Wasser. Es glitzert und reflektiert das Sonnenlicht. Heute ist einer der ersten sonnigen Tage, und auf der Promenade mehr Pärchen und Mütter mit Kinderwagen, als sonst, obwohl es erst zehn Uhr Morgens ist.

Nicht weit von hier haben sie den Einbrecher versenkt. Ein paar Kilometer weiter den Rest von ihm.

Brock fällt nicht auf. Er trägt eine pelzgefütterte, graue Mütze und hat sich einen Schal um Kinn und Mund geschlungen, dessen Ende im lauen Brückenwind flattert.

"Dann ist alles geklärt?" Brock blinzelt wohlig im Sonnenlicht. Sie lehnen nebeneinander an dem Brückengeländer. Talg- und Kältegeruch. Es ist ein wundervoller Tag.

"Nur noch das Geld", sagt Jack. "Die restlichen zehn Riesen."

"Gut." Brock stellt sich aufrecht hin und streckt sich. "Das ist verdammt gut, Jack."

Sie schlendern langsam über die Brücke zur Uferpromenade zurück. "Der Anzug ist in nem Monat fertig, dann machen sie ein paar Anpassungen. Den Rest wenn du ihn hast." Die weißen und blauen Muezzintürme der Moschee leuchten, dass es in den Augen schmerzt. Jack steckt sich die Hände in die Taschen, weil sie trotz Fäustlingen eiskalt sind. "Noch zwei, drei Monate", sagt er.

Sie verlassen die Brücke und gehen in Richtung der Moschee, die Sonne im Rücken. Die Kälte ist taub und glasklar; der Himmel zu hell, ohne eine einzige Wolke.

Sie bleiben vor der Moschee stehen. Brock besteht darauf, dass sie ein Selfie schießen. Es ist nicht so, als ob die US Regierung jedes einzelne Handy auf der Welt überwacht, aber sie ist verdammt nah dran. Jack stimmt trotzdem zu.

Jack und Brock, auf dem rot-weißen Schachfeldboden, mit dem der Platz vor der Moschee ausgelegt ist. Es ist leer hier, die meisten Menschen sind an der Uferpromenade. Es ist ein Foto, was er glatt in ein Album kleben könnte, um es später seinen Enkeln zu zeigen.

 

 _und hier sind wir in Russland, und es ist arschkalt, und Brock wird uns eines Tages umbringen, aber das macht nichts, wirklich, das macht nich_ ts

 

Brock blinzelt in die Sonne. "Zurück in die Staaten", sagt er. "Scheiße, Jack. Zurück in die gute, alte USA." Er lächelt und dreht sich zu ihm um.

"Willst du mich später ficken?"

Jack fängt sich schnell. Er nickt. In seiner Magengrube ist das süße Ziehen eines endenden Winters. Er bildet sich ein, die Wärme zu spüren, die von Brock ausstrahlt.

Brock schnieft, und damit ist das Thema für ihn erledigt. "Meinst du, wir sollten ihr später nen Besuch abstatten?", fragt er.

Jack, der in Gedanken bei SHIELD und dem Papieraufwand und den Staaten ist, schüttelt den Kopf. "Wem? Der Witwe?"

Brock schnaubt. "Der Moschee. Hübsche Architektur. Ne Runde beten."

"Ich hab was besseres als beten vor", sagt Jack ruhig. Jetzt ist es ihm scheißegal, dass er klingt, wie in einer russischen Raubkopie von Casablanca. Er mustert Brock langsam und gierig, trotz der dicken Winterjacke und den Narben und der Hässlichkeit und Brock lächelt. Das Lächeln ist gut. Es bedeutet, dass er geheilt ist. Ohne Bitterkeit. Zynisch, aber auf eine gute Weise.

Brock hebt die Hand, bewegt die Finger im dicken Lederhandschuh und ballt sie zur Faust. Die Bewegungen sind flüssig, sie bereiten ihm keine Schmerzen mehr. Er schirmt sich mit der Hand gegen die Sonne ab.

"Was ist dein Plan?", fragt Jack.

Brock spreizt die Finger und blickt ihn durch die Lücken an. Der Fokus in seinen Augen verspricht einen Kampf. Er legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückt zu, freundschaftlich.

"Irgendwo wärmer. Scheiße, Jack. Ich bin die Kälte leid."

Die Sonne wärmt sie. Auf dem Platz ist kein Mensch, nur irgendwo an der Moschee spazieren Russen entlang. Jack beugt sich vor, greift Brock mit den Fäustlingen in den Schal, schiebt ihn vom Kinn herunter und presst sich so hart gegen sein Gesicht, dass sein Nasenbein schmerzt. Brocks Lippen sind kalt und rau, aber sie wärmen sich schnell auf. Er verkrallt seine Hände in Jacks Revers und zieht ihn näher heran, bis kein Platz mehr zwischen ihnen ist, und schiebt ihm die Zunge in den Mund.

Jack fühlt sich high und leicht und es setzt besser rein, als das russische Gras, was er Brock manchmal vom Markt besorgte. Russland und ein warmer Spätwintertag und Brock. Das ist gut. Das, auch, ist eine Ordnung, die geboren wird.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**-iv.**

 

     Es gibt nicht viele Dinge, die Jack bewundert, und er ist nicht so wie Brock, dem die Obsession in den Knöcheln sitzt und der sich, vielleicht, für etwas aufopfern würde, was stärker ist als er.

(das ist sehr wenig, und im endeffekt nicht einmal hydra. jack fragt ihn einmal, halb im scherz, ob sein daddy ihn verprügelt hat und er versucht sein kindheitstrauma aufzuarbeiten und brock sagt "nein, jackie, es war meine Mummy", mit einem breiten, freundlichen lächeln. weil jack es nicht mag, seine nase im training gebrochen zu bekommen, bohrt er nicht weiter nach, ob brock sich über ihn lustig macht. vielleicht waren es beide)

 

Jack bewundert Brock. Er mag es, unter ihm zu dienen, er mag die Gewalt und seinen Charme und er mag es, ihn zu ficken. Mag es, wenn er nach dem Sex durch die Kanäle zappt und Jack seine Seite streichelt und er im Winter eine Wärmeflasche mit ins Bett nimmt, weil sein Rücken schmerzt.

Jack bewundert Hydra, und in gewissem Sinne auch Pierce. Er mag die Ordnung. Er versteht, bereits mit zwanzig, dass es für ihn nur drei Varianten gibt: Entweder ein Kloster, oder ein Gefängnis, oder die Armee. Es ist schwer nachzuvollziehen, wenn man mit einem Gefühl für Struktur geboren wurde, aber Jack, trotz der Sauberkeit in seiner Wohnung, trotz der Stille, wurde es nicht. Er tritt der Armee bei, weil er sich nach Routine sehnt und sein Herz wohlig bei dem Gedanken schmerzt, endlich gesagt zu bekommen, was er zu tun hat. Hydra ist Ordnung. Jack stellt sich Brocks Schwanz in der Nacht vor, in der er ihn zum ersten Mal sagen hört, dass Ordnung aus Schmerz geboren wird.

 

don't ask don't tell wird 2011 aufgehoben. jack hält den mund, wie er es sein leben lang getan hat.

 

Jack bewundert den Winter Soldier. Manchmal stellt er sich vor, wie wenig fehlt, um aus Brock das gleiche machen zu können - die Gewalt - der Schnee - die Maschine und der Tod. Brocks Augen glänzen fiebrig, wenn er von ihm spricht. Er sieht ihn, bevor Jack es tut, und wispert im Dunkeln ketzerisch von einem Soldaten, der mehr ist, als Hydra, mehr, als Captain America. Er träumt davon, ihn zu befehligen, im Kampf oder auf die Knie, genau wie er davon träumt, im Kampf zu sterben. Brock sehnt sich nicht nach dem Tod. aber "wenn, dann er oder ne Kugel." "noch zehn jahre und sie schicken mich in rente, jack, ich jag mir lieber selbst ne ladung in den kopf bevor sie mich hinter nen schreibtisch setzen" er lacht. jack summt und tritt ihm hinterher beim sparring in seinem wohnzimmer in den bauch.

 

(große, blaugrüne flecken die sich unter der haut verwischen wie gepresste blumen. jack sagt es nicht laut. brock atmet flach in den oberen brustkorb hinein, schon wieder.

 

er sagt: "denk dran dass du in zwei wochen die hauptuntersuchung hast"

"glaubst du, der gute doktor drückt ein auge zu, wenn ich heil hydra flüster"

"nein, brock" jack drückt ihm auf das pankreas und brock wirft japsend den kopf zurück "das klappt nicht mal bei pierce")

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**+v.**

     Er fickt Brock an diesem Tag, zwei Wochen, bevor sie in die Staaten zurückkehren.

Jetzt ist es schwerer, ihn zu verletzen, weil er durch die Narben nichts spürt, aber heute reicht es Brock, sich von Jack gegen die Wand rammen zu lassen, kaum, dass sie durch die Tür sind, ein Knie in seinen Schritt gedrückt, grinsend, und _gut_ , der Helicarrier hat es nicht geschafft, ihm das Lächeln wegzubrennen, aber Jack wird ihn ficken, und er wird schreien, und das ist fantastisch. Er küsst ihn und zieht ihn aus, die Jacke und die Pullover und bohrt ihm die Nägel in den Rücken, wo die schlimmsten Wunden waren.

Jack kümmert sich nicht, wer oben liegt. Brock ist es, der es mag, von ihm durchgevögelt zu werden, bis er kaum stehen kann. Als sie zum ersten Mal miteinander schlafen, sagt er es ihm nicht, der stolze Bastard, der er ist, und Jack verschwendet verdammt viel Zeit damit, sich selbst zu öffnen, bevor er bemerkt, wie laut Brock stöhnt, wenn er ihn beißt und ihm drei trockene Finger in den Arsch stößt.

Es ist wieder zu kalt in der Wohnung. Jack fällt aufs Bett und fummelt sich den Gürtel auf. Brock gleitet aus seiner Hose und den Boxershorts, bleibt mit einem Fuß hängen, flucht und fällt mit einem Knie auf die Bettkante. Sein Schwanz ist hart. Jack öffnet sich den Reißverschluss und massiert sich selbst.

"Mach's mir", sagt er.

Brock leckt sich über die Lippen. Er atmet schwer; unter seinem rechten Auge blüht ein Veilchen, wo Jack mit dem Kinn gegen sein Gesicht gestoßen war. Er krabbelt vor, beugt sich herunter, und nimmt Jacks Schwanz in den Mund.

Jack grunzt leise, ohne zu stöhnen, weil er weiß, dass es Brock geil macht.

Er denkt nicht mehr an die Narben. Er stößt die Hüften vor, bis Brock würgt und stöhnt, und drückt seinen Kopf herunter. Brocks Kehle krampft um ihn. Er speichelt, feucht und warm. Jack bewegt sich rhythmisch, aber lässt ihn die Arbeit machen, lässt sich von ihm mit einer Hand wichsen, während er ihn bläst. Er vermisst den scharfen Geruch der Brandsalben.

Brock nimmt ihn tief. Nach einer Weile hört er auf zu würgen. Jacks Hand ruht auf seinem Hinterkopf und fährt eine Narbe nach, die sich hinter seinem linken Ohr den Hals herunterzieht. Die Narben gegen sein Schambein und den Bauch, Brocks Stirn und Wangen, verheilte Wunden, bei deren Reibung sich Jacks Haare aufstellen. Jetzt denkt er wieder an sie. Daran, wie er Brock über die Grenze bekommen soll. Dass er wieder etwas dummes tun wird und Jack ihm den Rücken deckt. Daran, schließlich, wie dreckskalt es in Russland ist und wen es braucht, um der US Armee beizutreten, was es bedeutet, wenn ein Haufen Männer einen Haufen anderer Männer tötet und sich keiner von ihnen einen anderen Job vorstellen kann. Der Soldat.

Er ist vollkommen entspannt und hat die Augen halb geschlossen, als Brock seinen Schwanz schlürfend aus dem Mund gleiten lässt. Er wischt sich den Speichel mit dem Handrücken ab und ist schon dabei, sich auf den Bauch zu wälzen, bis Jack ihm das Handgelenk umklammert und ihn hochzieht, damit er auf ihm liegt. Das Narbengewebe gegen seinen nackten Oberkörper. Jacks Unterkörper pulsiert. Er spuckt sich in die Hand und schmiert den Speichel um Brocks Loch, dehnt ihn mit zwei Fingern gröber als nötig.

Brock rollt von ihm herunter und kramt mit einer Hand im Nachttisch, während Jack ihm in einer Aufwallung hündischer Zuneigung die Schultern küsst. Er holt eine Zigarette hervor und zündet sie an. Es steht kein Aschenbecher in Reichweite. Die Laken werden nach Feuer stinken.

Brock nimmt einen Zug und drückt Jack die Zigarette in die Hand, weil Schmerz gut und klar ist wie ein Wintertag.

Jack fickt ihn wie ein Gentleman ("wir machen Liebe", flüstert er ernst und liebenswürdig und Brock krampft um ihn vor Lachen, das Stöhnen halb in der Kehle; Jack lacht nur deshalb nicht mit, weil er Übung darin hat, ein Pokerface aufzusetzen), eine gebrannte Reihe von ordentlichen, perfekt runden Kreisen eine Kette über Brocks Brust, einer dort, wo sein zweiter Nippel wäre, ob Narben über Narben wohl verheilen können, ob er, Brock, abaschen und dann, atmen gegen, und übung still zu sein und übung in gewalt, ordnung, stoß , und , und und

 

.

 

 

Brock raucht eine Zigarette ohne besondere Vorkommnisse zu Ende. Jack streichelt ihm die Wirbelsäule.

"Du verstehst doch, Jack?", fragt er, die Stimme gedämpft, weil er gegen Jacks Arm spricht.

 

Jack, der eine vage Ahnung hat, wonach er fragt, aber sich nicht sicher ist, summt und wärmt seine kalten Hände an seinem Steißbein auf.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**-v.**

 

     Wie in allen B-Actionfilmen reicht das Geld alleine nicht aus. Irgendwo auf dem Weg gabeln sie eine hübsche Frau auf, weil Brock mehr Daten braucht, mehr Informationen für den Anzug.

Hübsch, Ex-SHIELD, und so weiter. Sie machen es sich in einem schalldichten Kellerloch gemütlich, das Jack ganz legal angemietet hat. Da gibt es Werkzeuge und eine Werkbank vom letzten Besitzer, der Modelleisenbahnen gebastelt hat. Einen festgeschraubten Stuhl, den Jack in mühevoller Detailarbeit und einem YouTube-Video "how to build your IKEA chair if you've given up hope #INGOLF brown-black" zusammengesetzt hat.

Im Gegensatz zu den B-Actionfilmen hat ihre Agentin weder große Brüste, noch ein zerrissenes Top.

Sie spuckt Brock ins Gesicht, als er nach einer halben Stunde zu nahe an sie herantritt.

Brock wischt sich die Spucke aus dem Gesicht und zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Hammer", sagt er. Jack wendet den Blick nicht von der Agentin ab. Er reicht Brock das Instrument, eine tiefe, flaue Erregung in seiner Magengrube, nicht von der Gewalt, nur von der Ruhe, mit der Brock ihn nimmt und auf den Handrücken der Agentin schwingt.

Sie schreit, als er ihr den Handwurzelknochen bricht. Brock stützt sich mit seinem Körpergewicht darauf und verstärkt den Druck. Ihr Schreien bricht am höchsten Ton ab und wird zum gutturalen Stöhnen. Blut tropft ihr Kinn herab, sie hat sich ihre Unterlippe durchbissen.

Brock hebt den Hammer und lässt ihn nonchalant an einer Seite schwingen. "Wo ist der Datenträger? Wo sind die Informationen?" Er hält die Sätze einfach, in ständiger Wiederholung. Ihr Glück, dass sie nur eine technische Assistentin aufgelesen haben. Wahrscheinlich würde der leitende Wissenschaftler, bei der Anmaßung, Gigabytes an Simulationen und Gleichungen und Notizen wie Bösewichte in einem Bond-Thriller als 'Informationen' zu bezeichnen, implodieren.

Die Agentin schüttelt den Kopf. Jack stellt sich leise hinter ihren Stuhl und wirft Brock einen fragenden Blick zu. Er fängt ihn auf und nickt in Richtung des Bohrers.

"Laut", sagt Jack.

Brock lächelt höhnisch. Jack wird sich ihm nicht in den Weg stellen. Verdammt, wenn die Agentin einen Tracker hat, wenn die Avengers einen Hinweis bekommen haben, wird er an Brocks Seite kämpfen.

Brock hat seine Rache. Jack hat Brock und genug Ruhe und Geduld für sie beide. Er hat einen Job, wieder, und das ist gut.

Er kontrolliert, ob der Akku des Bohrers noch voll ist, weil nichts weniger beeindruckend ist, als ihn an ein Handgelenk zu setzen, nur um festzustellen, dass die Batterien nicht mehr voll sind, und reicht ihn Brock.

Brock lässt ihn probeweise auf der niedrigsten Einstellung anlaufen.

Die Agentin wirft sich gegen ihre Fesseln. Ihr Kopf schlägt gegen die Stuhllehne, als Brock die Seile um ihren rechten Arm fester zieht, ihre Augen weit und weiß. Ihr Blick hastet über Jacks Gesicht. Er verzieht keine Mine.

"Wo ist der Datenträger?" Brock lehnt sich vor und zieht eine Zigarette aus seiner Hosentasche. "Wo sind die Informationen?"

Er lässt den Bohrer weiterlaufen, ein stetiges, mechanisches Sirren, das im Kellergewölbe widerhallt.

Die Agentin verrenkt den Hals und reißt ihren Blick nicht von Jack los.

"Ihre Augen?", fragt Jack, weil das alles ein genau eingeplanter Akt ist, in dem von vorneherein feststeht, wie die Rollen verteilt sind. Genau festgelegte Drohungen und Ängste. Hydra - (SHIELD, leise) - haben ihre Agenten gut geschult.

"Später", sagt Brock. Er stößt den Rauch aus und löscht die Zigarette auf dem Arm der Agentin aus.

Sie ist hübsch. Nicht genug, damit sich Köpfe nach ihr umdrehen, aber er kann sich gut vorstellen, dass sie einen Freund hat, eine Familie, die sie liebt.

 _Es ist besser, den Namen seiner Opfer nicht zu wissen, um keine emotionale Verbindung zu ihnen aufzubauen_ , Grundkurs 101, aber Jack hat sich noch nie daran gestört. Brock hat ihm einmal die Dokumente von seinen Untersuchungen gezeigt. Ruhig, stand da. Nicht emotional. Kein Wort von Empathieschwierigkeiten, um die offiziellen Seelenklempner nicht zu verschrecken. Es ist schwer, gute Männer für diesen Job zu finden, die dazu noch alle Tassen im Schrank haben.

Brock ist eine Seite des Spektrums. Er setzt den Bohrer an. Vielleicht passen sie deshalb so gut zueinander.

Es ist gar nicht so laut, am Ende. Willkommen in den Staaten.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**+vi.**

 

     "Ich werd", sagt Brock, "für eine Weile verschwinden."

Jack wartet.

"Wohin wo's warm ist"

Jack wartet. Runzelt die Stirn.

"Ich brauch dich hier. Macht mehr Sinn in den Staaten. Ich lenk sie ein bisschen ab, dann haben wir später mehr Luft zum atmen."

also braucht Brock ihn wieder. das ist wie es funktioniert.

"Die Sache lohnt sich. Ok, Jack? Hm?"

er könnte etwas entgegnen. Brock, der jetzt eine Betonwand durchschlagen kann, lächelt, die Augen halb zusammengekniffen.

jack ( im impuls zu schlagen oder zu küssen, weil brock beides gefällt und jacks fäuste und schwanz bei erregung zucken wie bei einer konditionierten laborratte, verflucht sei ihr sex) wird ihm nicht folgen, obwohl das so ist, wie es funktioniert.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**++ vi.**

 

     Brock ist in Nigeria. Es ist in allen Nachrichten.

**Author's Note:**

> Brock ist, genau betrachtet, kein Kommandeur. Da ich aber dumm wie Brot bin & immer noch nicht verstehe, wem gegenüber Strike sich eigentlich zu verantworten hat, ist er zu einem geworden, genau wie er und Jack in Jugoslawien waren, was in dieser Timeline überhaupt keinen Sinn ergibt. Brock und Steve sprechen über den Anschlag am 5. August 2014, bei dem US General Greene im Trainingscamp Qargha in Kabul fiel.
> 
> Teils Schuld daran, dass ich diesen Mist über zwei Charaktere mit einer Screentime von einer Minute überhaupt hochstelle, ist @Elquist. Danke! All meine Inspiration über die weirden Sexpraktiken von zwei no homo bro Soldaten widme ich ihr.


End file.
